Dreaming Canvas
by TronaRi05
Summary: STARISH has had their big break, now it's time to return to Saotome Academy and act as teachers for the students. When some of them are assigned to look after a couple of kids, will they brought back down to memory lane? ((includes a lot of characters I make up. If you don't like it, don't trash it.))
1. Opening Ceremony

It was April, which meant the beginning of the school year at Saotome Academy. There were around a thousand students this year, all aiming to be an idol or a composer. The courtyard was full of excited students, waiting for the entrance ceremony to begin.

Someone tapped on the microphone, "Testing. One, two, three. Can everyone hear me?"

"Yes!" all students said in unison.

"Excellent!" came back the response. "Hello, students! I'm Ittoki Otoya!"

Screams sounded from every part of the crowd.

"Okay, okay," Otoya laughed, "I welcome you to the…most fun, greatest music academy in this whole universe!"

"Ittoki, you're doing it wrong," came the second voice, causing a second chorus of cheers and swooning girls. "Hello, and welcome to Saotome Academy! I'm Ichinose Tokiya! Is everyone excited?"

"Yeah!" the response resonated against the walls.

Tokiya smiled, "Excellent! Now, a word from our, ever so humble headmaster. Shining Saotome!"

Tokiya stepped back from the microphone, pulling Otoya back with him. The crowd filled with anticipation and silence, waiting for their headmaster to come from the riser. Otoya cleared his throat and glanced over at the teachers who all looked around.

There was a loud _bang_. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen!"

"In the bell tower," Tokiya whispered glancing over just as the shadowy form emerged into the sunlight.

"And welcome, as Mr. Ichinose had said, to Saotome Academy! A world of music and beauty, and most importantly, shining stars!"

The man at the top of the building jumped, causing the students to gasp, but was instantly caught by a bounce house, catapulting him to the stage, where he landed perfectly with precision.

"I hope you enjoy your time here at Saotome Academy, wonderful students!" Shining Saotome said as a helicopter came to pick him up, "I hope to see your faces at the agency one day!"

"Now if you'll kindly head straight for you class, it would be greatly appreciate it," Otoya announced.

"If you want to meet STARISH, we'll be in the cafeteria during lunch!" Tokiya said and the two filed off stage.

"That was…"

"Special," Otoya finished.

"Any idea where the others scurried off to?" Tokiya asked.

"Yeah," Otoya nodded, "Cecil said he'd be in a tree-"

"Besides Cecil," Tokiya said, though he kept his eyes on each tree they past.

"Ren said he'd be in the usual place," Otoya looked over at Tokiya to see if he knew what that meant.

"Maybe…" Tokiya thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Masa?" Otoya asked.

"They don't tell me these things," Tokiya said with a roll of his eyes and a frustrated growl.

The two rushed around the corner and bumped into a student.

"Oh, sorry," Otoya held out his hand for the boy.

He had dark, ebony hair and startling violet eyes. His hair was slightly long and somewhat spiked, a lock of it reaching his nose, curving to the left. He wore fingerless gloves, both black. His uniform had been prim and neat, until he hit the ground. He looked at Otoya, then his gaze shifted to Tokiya. He pushed away Otoya's hand and stood up himself, dusting the dust off of his uniform.

"Sorry about that," Otoya said.

The boy bowed, "No, it should be me who's sorry, sempai. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"S-sempai?" Otoya stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Pardon me," the boy wove his way around Otoya and Tokiya.

"Wait," Tokiya called out.

The boy halted, but didn't turn, waiting to hear whatever Tokiya said.

"What's your name?" Tokiya asked.

"Suzuki Katsuo," he replied, the began his stride to his dorm or classroom.

"Who was he? Did you know him?" Otoya asked.

"I thought I did," Tokiya mumbled, "Come on, let's try and find-"

"They're at the practice room," Cecil dropped down next to them.

Tokiya ignored Otoya's stuttering protests about how Cecil shouldn't do that, and instead went into the building. They walked past the A class room where Ringo-sensei was energetically telling everyone the rules.

"Man, I miss Ringo-sensei," Otoya said with a sigh.

"I miss being in Saotome in general," Tokiya admitted quietly.

"Here," Cecil pulled open the door, the room filled with music.

Masato was on piano, playing a fast tune that Haruka had written for them earlier and Ren was thinking up some fast lyrics. They were playing a game that the seven of them had made up one day when they had nothing better to do.

"Who's winning?" Otoya asked, walking over to where Syo and Natsuki sat.

"So far," Syo looked the timer he had, "Ren is winning. He hasn't stumbled, but Masato only lasted two minutes into the song making up random lyrics."

"This game is too complicated," Cecil mumbled, sitting down on the floor.

"And my heart feels for you," Ren sang, glaring at Masato as his playing sped up.

"Oh, Masato sped up," Natsuki giggled.

"Was that in the rules?" Otoya asked.

"We made rules?" Tokiya glanced over with a small smile.

"The rules were, play piano and make up random lyrics," Syo said.

"So speeding up isn't illegal," Otoya cleared up.

"Masato!" Ren said, slamming his hand on the piano.

"The piano is a delicate instrument, I'd like to ask that you don't try and break it," Masato said.

"You're not aloud to speed up," Ren snapped.

"It's not in the rules," Masato pointed out.

"But it's not fair," Ren said, his voice smooth and even.

There was a light knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Syo stood up, handing the timer to Natsuki.

Syo opened the door to find a girl, around his height, standing behind the door. She had long, silky black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, a little past her neck. She had large, bright blue eyes, wore the school's uniform and had a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Uh…you're a student," Syo said.

"Yeah. S class," she said with a small smile, "Uh…do you perhaps know where the dorms are?"

Syo walked back into the room and rummaged through his bag, the girl standing by the door, waiting patiently.

"Here," Syo handed her the brochure, "The maps in there."

"Thank you," she leaned up and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "I'm Sasaki Atsuko . I hope to see you around, Kurusu-kun."

Syo closed the door and sat down, "That girl was weird."

"She was an adorable little lamb," Ren nodded. "I can't believe you got a kiss."

Haruka came in with the largest of smiles on her face, "I got the kids that you will be specially mentoring!"

"The list?" Natsuki perked up.

"Yeah!" Haruka held out the list, "Though, some of you won't be mentoring anyone…"

"I'm fine with that," Syo said, then looked at the list and groaned, "Man!"

"Who'd you get?" Natsuki asked excitedly.

"A kid named Endo Tsubasa ," Syo said. "He looks like…"

"Mikaze-sempai," Otoya finished.

"Except he's smiling," Natsuki said. "He's so cute! Ah, Syo, you're so lucky!"

"We'll see," Syo mumbled, "He's in the A class."

"I got…two students," Tokiya said.

"Ooh! Can you give one to me?" Natsuki begged.

"Uh, I don't think Saotome would alow that," Tokiya said.

"What're their names?" Ren asked.

"Suzuki Katsuo," Tokiya said.

"Wasn't that the guy that we ran into earlier?" Otoya recalled.

"What about you two?" Haruka asked Ren and Masato excitedly.

"Miyajima Jun ," Masato said.

"Masato Aoi," Ren read. "He has your name?"

"It's his surname," Masato shot back.

"This is going to be fun!" Haruka said happily.

"Haruka, did you get someone too?" Otoya asked.

"Yup! A girl named…Sasaki Atsuko," Haruka read.

"Seriously?" Syo gaped, "I just saw her!"

"Well, what are we going to do while you guys work?" Cecil asked.

"We can hang out!" Otoya said, beaming.

"Not so fast, Otoya," Tokiya handed Otoya the list, "You have one yourself."

"Yoshida Ryouta?" Otoya read, "Wait. Okay, this is starting to get to me. Why do we have to mentor kids who haven't even finished the year yet?"

"Doesn't matter. It's work," Tokiya said and walked out of the room.

"As cool as always," Syo said with a roll of his eyes, "I'm gonna see if I can find my kid before lunch."

"Tell us if he's any taller," Natsuki said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Syo growled, slamming the door.

"Well…I'll go find this Aoi kid," Ren said, giving them a casual wave as he left.

"What about you, Masa?" Natsuki asked.

"I'll wait," Masato replied, turning back to his piano.

"I'm gonna go find Sasaki-chan!" Haruka exclaimed excitedly, leaving the four boys to whatever they want to do.

* * *

"Hello, is Sasaki-chan here?" Haruka peeked in.

Sasaki Atsuko sat up from where she was unpacking and gasped, "Y-you're Nanami Haruka!"

"Are you Sasaki-chan?" Haruka asked.

"Just Atsuko is fine! You don't know how much I look up to you, Nanami-sempai! You write such great melodies for STARISH! It's so amazing!" Atsuko bounced up and skipped over, "But why are you looking for me? I'm practically nobody…"

"Well, Shining-san told me to be your mentor-"

"Are you serious? Is that why the rest of STARISH is here as well?" Atsuko squealed, taking Haruka's hands into her own, "Oh, now I'm getting excited! When do we start?"

"When you get your first assignment," Haruka said, startled by Atsuko's enthusiasm.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Atsuko said, with the largest grin on her face.

Haruka smiled, wondering what type of composer Atsuko would be when she grew up.

* * *

Atsuko sighed, holding onto her student card, waiting in line. It was such a drag, waiting for the next day to come. Her heart was racing, as she couldn't help but anticipate what it would be like to be taught from the best of her generation, but her thoughts were snapped when someone bumped into her. She yelped, closed her eyes and braced for the fall, knowing she wouldn't he able to catch herself in time.

That was when two arms wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes and peered into the two pairs of eyes, one of them clear blue and the other a beautiful green.

"Are you okay, little kitten?" asked the guy with the green eyes.

"F-fine," she blushed.

"That's good," he said with a smile, letting her go.

The other guy, with the bright blue eyes, handed her the student ID, "Don't want to lose this, do you?"

"Th-thank you," she gaped at the two of them, both were very handsome and very princely.

"Don't worry about it, little kitten. I'm Jun Miyajima," he took Atsuko's hand into his and gave her a quick peck on the back of her hand, "You are, my princess?"

"Sasaki," Atsuko said, "Atsuko. Sasaki Atsuko."

"Ah. What a harmonious name," Jun sighed, "You're a composer?"

"Yes," Atsuko nodded.

"How I'd love for you to be mine," Jun smiled.

The other boy cleared his throat.

"Sorry! May I ask what your name is?" Atsuko said awkwardly.

"Masato Aoi," he said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"R-right," Atsuko nodded.

"What's with all the ruckus?" came a deep voice.

Followed by a smooth one, "I think we've found our students."

"OH MY GOSH! It's Hijirikawa Masato and Jinguji Ren!" came the girl's squeals.

"Sorry, my little lambs," Ren said, gently pushing past them, "next time, maybe? We'll be here for the year, after all."

"Okay!" they squeaked.

Ren and Masato stood by the other two princes.

"And what might the kings want with us?" Jun said with a small smile.

"We're your mentors," Masato said.

"Oh, so the famous Hijirikawa Masato is our mentor?" Aoi said.

"Sorry, kid, I am," Ren responded. "Hijirikawa here is…Jun's mentor."

Aoi seemed to refuse to acknowledge Jun's existence. As soon as Jun's name was mentioned, Aoi turned back into line, got his food, and went to sit at a nearby table that was empty.

Jun let out a heavy sigh through his nose, "Sorry, he's always like that."

"You…what's up with you two?" Ren asked.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't know smaller companies, would you, Jinguji-sempai," Jun said with a small smile, then turned towards Atsuko, "I'll see you around, little kitten."

Atsuko nodded, watching as Jun trailed off. She looked at Masato and Ren, bowed, and then walked off to get her lunch.

She sat down at an empty table and sighed, hoping that her grandma was eating well.

"Excuse me," Atsuko looked up into a pair of crystal blue eyes, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, of course," Atsuko moved her books and music away.

He sat down and picked up her music, "You're a composer?"

"Well, I'm learning to be," Atsuko smiled. "Which class are you in?"

"Class A," he replied, "I'm Endo Tsubasa, you are?"

"I'm Sasaki Atsuko," she held out her hand and Tsubasa shook it.

He had icy blue colored hair, styled similarly to Syo from STARISH. He wore a fedora with a blue ribbon going around and a black vest with the school's emblem, over his collared shirt, with the first two buttons undone.

"You're already composing, how…nice," Tsubasa smiled.

"Well, practice makes perfect. I'm nowhere near that but, I'm-"

Tsubasa picked up the score of music and scanned through it, "Wow! I'm jealous."

"Jealous?"

"You're so good at writing music," Tsubasa smiled, "I wish I was this good!"

"Are you a composer?" Atsuko asked.

"Nope! I'm an idol, or going to be," Tsubasa laughed. "Though, I want to be an idol that can write his own songs. Or at least pitch in to the composer's ideas, you know?"

Atsuko smiled.

A hand settled on Tsubasa's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"There you are you little twerp," came the growl of Syo's voice.

"Kurusu-sempai," Tsubasa let out a nervous laugh, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," Syo said. "Hyuga-sensei told you to go talk to him, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Tsubasa nodded.

"That means you might get transferred to the S class, right?" Syo said, his grip tightening.

"That's correct," Tsubasa nodded again.

"Then why did you run away?!" Syo shouted.

"Because I don't think I'm good enough to be in S class," Tsubasa said. "I mean, I know at first it was a mix up I was put in A class, but-"

"Tsubasa," Syo had a stern look on his face, "As your mentor, I advise you to take this opportunity."

"Kurusu-sempai just wants to spend some time with Hyuga-sensei," Tsubasa smiled.

"Why you little-Don't insult me or else I won't help you, okay?" Syo said, glaring at him.

"Hehe!" Tsubasa stuck out his tongue.

"Hey!" Syo growled.

"Syo-chan! Is this Endo-kun?" Natsuki floated over. "He's so cute! He's shorter than you by an inch right?"

"Shinomiya-sempai!" Tsubasa gasped. "Just call me Tsu."

"Tsu," Syo and Atsuko repeated, though Syo sounded more disturbed."

"Tsu-kun sounds cute!" Natsuki said, grinning.

"Oh, god," Syo sighed, "He's the "cute" boy. You play the cute card, don't you?"

"I've got the face and I've got the height," Tsubasa laughed, "Why not?"

"Because it's creepy!" Syo said.

"The girls love it," Tsubasa winked at a group of girls who were watching them.

"I just want to dress you up like a girl!" Natsuki sighed blissfully.

"Oh, that's actually happened once," Tsubasa said, "I have an older sister that really wanted a little sister, so when I was little she always made me dress up like a princess."

Atsuko and Syo stared at him. "And…and you let her?" Syo asked.

"Well, I was three or four," Tsubasa shrugged. "When I was around ten, my parents told my sister to stop or else I'd turn out "retarded". And then when I was…twelve, I got offered an audition and I had dress up like a girl again."

"So…you cross dress?" Atsuko stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I don't mind it," Tsubasa shrugged, "but I'd rather not."

"That's…ridiculous," Syo sighed.

Tsubasa stood up, spotting someone he knew. He waved and shouted, "Katsuo! Katsuo, over here!"

The boy, supposedly Katsuo, walked over, a tray with a bowl of salad and a slice of pie in hand, "What do you want?"

"This is my childhood friend, Suzuki Katsuo!" Tsubasa smiled, punching Katsuo playfully on the arm. "We were in the youth orchestra together. You should hear this guy play the cello, it's like-"

"Is that all?" Katsuo asked. "If it is then I'll be-"

"And he used to play dress up with me too," Tsubasa said.

"…what do you want?" Katsuo asked, his gaze piercing through Tsubasa's seemingly innocent one.

"Oh, well, you know," Tsubasa looked down at the empty chair beside him.

Katsuo let out a sigh and sat down, looking angry. He didn't looked ecstatic at all to be sitting with Tsubasa or two members of STARISH. He looked up to find Atsuko staring at him. "Yes?"

"Sorry, it's just…you look like someone that I think I know," Atsuko said. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I get that a lot," Katsuo shook his head.

"Did you know that when he was younger, he was a really-"

"Shut up, Tsu-kun," Katsuo said, adding a mocking tone at the end.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes, then turned back to his food. He cleared his throat and his voice returned back to normal when he spoke next, "Did you get a mentor?"

"Don't see why I would," Katsuo said.

"Your name is Katsuo, right?" Syo asked, leaning against his arm.

"Yeah," Katsuo nodded.

"Unless there's another Suzuki Katsuo, you've got Ichinose Tokiya," Natsuki said with a smile.

"That clown?" Katsuo mumbled.

"Clown?"

"HAYATO," Katsuo said, spelling it out in the air, "The clown."

"But Ichii is different!" Natsuki protested.

"Well, I know that," Katsuo said, "but whenever I look at him, I think of a clown. It just won't leave my-"

"Katsu-kun!" someone came from behind and gave him a big hug. "Guess what?"

"Get off me," Katsuo said, shrugging off the newcomer.

"Yoshida," Tsubasa looked at him.

Yoshida Ryouta was a charming young man. He had reddish-brown hair, and the same colored eyes. His hair was spiked up and well-layered.

"Guess what?" Ryouta asked excitedly.

When Katsuo didn't answer, Ryouta continued, "Ichinose-sempai came to our dorm."

"Oh," Katsuo acknowledged.

"He was asking for you," Ryouta continued.

"Really?" Katsuo mumbled.

"He asked you to meet him outside veranda in the garden near the lake," Ryouta said.

Katsuo didn't respond.

"Well?" Syo looked at him.

"He gets like this," Tsubasa rolled his eyes, "Just ignore him. He'll come around eventually."

"Syo, Natsuki," Ren walked up to them. He glanced over at Katsuo, "Hey, aren't you-?"

"Stop," Katsuo said, his face grim.

"But I didn't even-"

"I'm not TAIKI," Katsuo growled, standing up and stalking off.

"TAIKI!" Natsuki exclaimed, "That's it! TAIKI."

"TAIKI…who's that?" Syo glanced over.

"TAIKI was an up and rising idol," Natsuki explained, "He was everywhere for a couple of months. He's younger than us by a couple of years. He was…thirteen, when were in Saotome."

"Wow, and then what happened?" Ren asked.

"He…the media said he had family problems so he stopped," Natsuki said. "Now that I think about it, he looks a little like TAIKI."

"Doesn't he?" Tsubasa chuckled, "They're twins."

"Twins?" Syo arched his eyebrows. "Like how Tokiya and HAYATO were twins?"

"Nope. They're twins," Tsubasa tugged out his wallet and showed them a picture. "See, that one right there is TAIKI and this kid over here is Katsuo. Katsuo was the classical one in the family and Taiki was the pop and rock."

"Why doesn't Katsuo look happy?" Atsuko asked, looking at the picture.

"When does he ever? I've never seen him smile before," Tsubasa said. He stood up, "Well, I'd better find out where Katsuo ran off to. See you guys later."

"Right…hey, Tsubasa, I'm not done with you!" Syo called, but Tsubasa had already ran off.

"Leave it Syo. You have most of tomorrow to convince him," Ren said. "Come on."

Atsuko watched as everyone left, except Ryouta, "Yoshida Ryouta, nice to meet you."

"Sasaki-"

"I know who you are," Ryouta smiled, "At-chan."

"At-chan?"

"You can call me Ryouta," he said, grinning, "I'll see you in class tomorrow then, At-chan."

Atsuko sat alone again, this time though, she had another subject on her mind. Katsuo was TAIKI's twin brother? Atsuko practically grew up hearing TAIKI's songs and had fallen in love with his voice long ago. If they were twins, they're extremely identical. Atsuko sighed. First she was told that Nanami Haruka was going to be her mentor and now a classmate was the twin brother of an idol that she loved. She wondered if the day could get any better.

She rounded the corner and bumped into someone, falling on her butt.

"Sorry," he said, reaching down to help her.

Atsuko gasped, "Y-you're…Ichinose-sempai."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Tokiya asked, helping her up.

"No, I'm fine," Atsuko said, pushing Tokiya's hand off of hers. "Are you looking for Suzuki-san?"

"Yes, have you seen him around?" Tokiya asked.

"Uh…he might be in his dorm room. You should go check there," Atsuko suggested.

"Thank you," Tokiya smiled slightly, then walked off towards the direction of the boy's dorms.


	2. First Assignment

"Good afternoon," Haruka greeted them. "Um…I hope this is an okay ti-"

"Of course it's not," Aoi said, his voice ringing from the back of the room, "but who are we to say anything, right, sempai?"

"Sorry if this isn't a good time," Haruka apologized again, "Um…but we're here to talk about composing and writing lyrics…"

"Haruka, calm down," Ren whispered.

"And uh…uh…does everyone know each other here?" Haruka asked.

"Well enough," Jun answered.

"Okay, not if there aren't any questions, I kindly ask if you get with your mentor," Haruka said.

"Why do we have to have mentors," Jun asked. "None of the others do, why us? It's not like we're all in A class."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Aoi asked defensively.

"Not at all," Jun answered, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Okay, okay," Natsuki smiled, "Let's all try to get along here, okay?"

"It's not gonna happen," Aoi, and Jun answered.

"See, look! You guys are already talking like each other," Natsuki said awkwardly.

Atsuko sighed, tapping her sheet of music. She had been paired up with Ryouta. He was an easygoing type of guy and he seemed to have weaving in and out of his head all the time. He was always tapping his feet or drumming his fingers and writing down lyrics. At this pace, he'd probably get done before her.

"How's the score coming along?" Ryouta asked, getting up and walking over to her.

"Fine, fine," Atsuko said awkwardly covering it up.

"Really? I haven't gotten anything down!" Ryouta sighed, sitting down as they waited for Haruka and Otoya to come over. "Can I see what you've written?"

"Well, it's not really good at all. I'm thinking of starting over," Atsuko said, blushing and crumbling up the score of music.

"You know it doesn't have to be too complicated, right At-chan?" Ryouta said.

"Yeah, I know," Atsuko mumbled, "But…I want you to sing something worth while and not just…you know."

"Whatever you write will be the best," Ryouta reassured.

"No romance," came the teasing voice of Jun from behind.

"W-what?!' Atsuko turned a bright red.

"Now that is a lovely expression," Jun chuckled.

"Jun," Masato smacked him up the side of the head with a rolled up sheet of paper.

Jun sighed, leaning back, "This is useless. This assignment."

"If it's so useless, then why don't you go hightailing back to your brothers?" Aoi grumbled, causing Ren to look at him funny.

Jun muttered something about Aoi being a boring brat. Aoi kicked Jun's chair, nearly making him slip out of it. The two shot glares at each other and turned back to their lyrics.

"They don't really get along," Atsuko noted.

"They're childhood friends, I heard," Ryouta said.

"Hey you two," Otoya smiled, leaning against their table, "How's your song?"

"Nothing," Ryouta mumbled. "…You compose lyrics right?"

"Yup," Otoya nodded.

"How do you do it? I know the rest of STARISH helps, but…" Ryouta shrugged.

"Well it sort of hits you like a star," Otoya started, "It zooms down and then BAM. You have yourself a set of lyrics."

"A set of lyrics," Ryouta repeated.

"Yup! It's simple," Otoya said with a smile and a wink.

"Your explanations are as bad as everyone else's," Tokiya said, walking past.

"What?! Fine, then what's yours?" Otoya asked.

Tokiya picked up the dry-erase marker and started writing on the board. He wrote down main categories, sub categories, and then smaller bullets. He trailed all across the board, everyone watching him. Once he finished, he pulled away and then fixed any spelling errors he might have had and stood back, admiring his own work. He turned to face everyone, "This. These are the key points to a set of perfect lyrics and a good score."

"You forgot something," Natsuki said.

"I did? Where?" Tokiya skimmed the board, "No. I don't think I did."

"Heart," Cecil piped up. "You need the soul and the heart to make your songs come to life and dance."

Tokiya sighed, "That type of thing should come naturally."

The members of STARISH eyed Tokiya. He rolled his eyes and in the corner of what was left, wrote "HEART" in big large letters. Or as large as possible at least.

Tokiya took a seat by himself at a table, papers scattered every which way, lyrics and scores of music.

"Why do you have so much stuff on your table?" Jun asked.

"Tokiya is part of STARISH, but he also sings solo," Natsuki explained. "He composes his own songs and writes his own lyrics."

"It boosts publicity for STARISH and gives Ichii more fans," Ren added.

"He's also stared in plenty of movies," Syo said.

"Wasn't he in that one with the crazy maniac dad or something," Tsubasa said.

"And the one where he was someone's best friend," Ryouta recalled.

"Glad you guys are so descriptive of my jobs," Tokiya mumbled, scribbling down some lyrics as he glanced over at the music score.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Tsubasa smiled.

"No. No you don't," Syo interrupted.

"But Syo-Syo-sempai!" Tsubasa whined.

"Syo-Syo!?" he gaped at Tsubasa's tenacity.

"It's real simple," Tsubasa grinned, "Let's ask Ichinose-sempai to sing a song for us! Maybe we'll learn something from it."

"Tsu-kun…that's actually not a bad idea!" Natsuki smiled.

"Are you saying that just because he's cute?" Syo mumbled, glancing over at Natsuki, who was sitting with Cecil.

"I want to hear sempai sing," Ryouta smiled excitedly.

"Tokiya, please?" Haruka asked.

Tokiya sighed, "I needed an audience anyway."

He didn't stand up, he didn't shift his position. He looked at the lyrics, then at the score, and back again. Finally, he cleared his throat and began to sing.

"Lost in a maze of love, unable to turn back. The goddess above whispers in my ear, the recipe to a beautiful heartbreak," he started, his lines blending together and forming a beautiful song.

Katsuo watched him, taking in every thing that might make his music special. He felt the warmth. He felt the sincerity, but he couldn't understand what made Ichinose Tokiya so special, that they'd let him start over. Katsuo looked over at the other members in the room, all had a soft smile playing against their lips as they heard Tokiya sing. What was it that didn't reach him? Was it the understanding? Katsuo pushed the chair back gently and stood up, taking his composing notebook along with him.

Tokiya stopped abruptly, "Katsuo, where are you going?"

"Excuse me," Katsuo bowed and then left without another word of explanation.

Tokiya sighed, then turned to Haruka, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Haruka nodded and watched as Tokiya went off after Katsuo.

"They're so similar," Otoya said.

Everyone silently agreed. Tsubasa sighed wondering if there was a way he could help his childhood friend.

* * *

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Ryouta shouted, falling back into his bed and screaming into his pillow.

"Ryouta," Katsuo said, a warning tone in his voice.

"I don't understand how this works!" Ryouta said. "Lyrics don't come naturally to me!"

"Ryouta," Katsuo repeated.

"How does STARISH write such fantastic music?" Ryouta asked himself, rolling around on his bed.

"Ryouta, could you please be quiet?" Katsuo asked, pulling off his headphones and glancing over at Ryouta.

"But you have your music on," Ryouta said.

"No I don't," Katsuo pushed back his chair to show Ryouta the computer monitor, which was off. "I don't listen to music while I compose it. Unless it's the melody. The only reason I'm wearing headphones is because it's usually enough to keep your whispering out of my ears, but since you're _shouting_, it doesn't really work."

"Hey…hey! Katsuo," Ryouta jumped off his bed and over to Katsuo's. He sprawled out on it and propped up his hand against his arms, "Hey, Katsuo."

"What is it?" Katsuo asked, irritation mildly sprinkling his voice.

"What do you do to write lyrics?" Ryouta asked.

"Why would I have to tell you?" Katsuo asked.

Ryouta let out a loud, whiny sigh, "Please Katsu? I'll stop bothering! I swear upon my voice that I will! If I don't stop then I'll…I'll get sick with the flu when I really need to perform!"

"That's a bit too harsh," Katsuo said.

"Please?!" Ryouta begged, getting on his knees, "I'm begging you! I really need help! I'm so stumped right now! You've gotta have something up your sleeve to be in the S class, right?!"

"So, if I tell you, you'll stop bugging me, correct?" Katsuo asked.

"Yes!" Ryouta nodded.

"Well, first you have to start off with a theme," Katsuo said, leaning back in his chair, "Love, friends, family, dogs, cats, anything. Then you have to pick up a sort of rhythm. This can be changed later depending on the score of your music, it's not permanent. The lyrics don't have to rhyme, they just have to be poetic, but they can if you want them to. Concentrate on your goal, your topic. Convey the feelings you have through the words you write on paper, that will eventually become a song."

Ryouta nodded, following…following…following…getting lost…getting more lost…he didn't get it anymore.

"Hey, Ryouta, are you listening?" Katsuo asked, tapping Ryouta's shoulder lightly with the tip of his shoe.

"Y-yeah…uh…I'm gonna go ask the others," Ryouta stood up and walked out the door.

Katsuo rolled his eyes and turned back to his music, thinking about how stupid Ryouta was the whole time.

Ryouta walked down the hall, a couple of doors down and then knocked. A soft "come in" could be heard above the noise that came from inside. Ryouta opened the door to find Tsubasa sprawled on his bed with Syo yelling at him about how he was so ignorant and short and stupid for not taking the chance, while Natsuki was writing some lyrics of his own.

"Oh, Ryouta," Tsubasa greeted.

"Are you even listening?!" Syo shouted.

"What's up?" Tsubasa sat up, pushing the magazine aside.

"Am I interrupting?" Ryouta asked.

"No, it's just…Syo-chan being Syo-chan," Natsuki said with a small smile.

"Okay…I wanted to ask if you could help me with like…lyrics," Ryouta said. "Like for advice."

"Lyrics?" Tsubasa stared at him, "Don't they just come naturally?"

"What?" Ryouta gaped at him.

"When I'm thinking about music, a melody flows into my head and I go with the flow. When I'm done, there are words on the paper. See?" Tsubasa held up the score, littered with words and lyrics.

"Uh…is there no technique to it?" Ryouta asked awkwardly.

"…Just have fun," Tsubasa shrugged and giggled.

"What about you, Natsuki-sempai?" Ryouta asked.

"Hm? Me? Oh, it just…it hits you like a star," Natsuki said, giggling.

"Like a star…?"

"Yeah! The lyrics just come and I write them down," Natsuki said. "Simple as that-"

"It's not use talking to these two geniuses. They're on completely different levels," Syo mumbled. "If you want to write a good song, just follow your gut feeling and all those guidelines that Tokiya wrote. Except loosen up a bit."

Ryouta nodded, "Thank you, Kurusu-sempai."

Ryouta trailed over to Aoi and Jun's room. He knocked and Aoi opened the door. Aoi was wearing traditional, male Japanese attire. His straight bangs clipped back.

"Can I come in?" Ryouta asked.

Aoi moved aside.

Ryouta was surprised by the difference and contrast between Aoi's side of the room and Jun's side of the room. Jun's was modern, with different technology everywhere, but Aoi's was traditional and Japanese.

"Don't gape like that. We didn't decorate it like this," Jun mumbled, flipping through a fashion magazine. "So, why're you here?"

"Oh, uh…I was wondering if you could help me write lyrics. Like, give me some tips?" Ryouta said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Well, it should come naturally, right?" Jun said.

"Meaning?"

"I just imagine a girl I love and my feelings just pour out onto paper," Jun held up the lyrics sheet he had wrote.

"It'd be great if you turned it in too," Aoi mumbled.

"That's…I don't think I can follow that," Ryouta sighed. "Masa-kun, what about you?"

"Just call me Aoi. I don't want to get mixed up with Hijirikawa-sempai," Aoi said. He stood up, having finished his writing and then went to grab his lyrics sheet.

Ryouta peered at the paper and gave a sigh, "This is…too vague for me."

The next day, Ryouta sat at the lunch table, tapping his foot to a rhythm, "Okay…lyrics."

Tokiya walked past, nearly mistaking Ryouta for Otoya, "You're…Ryouta, right?"

"Huh?" Ryouta looked up, pulling his headphones away from his head. "Ichinose-sempai."

"How's your lyrics?" Tokiya asked, sitting down.

"Um…horrible," Ryouta laughed as Tokiya picked up the sheet of paper.

"A map of our future, together we'll make," Tokiya read, "poetic. Is this for a girl?"

"What?! No. Romance is forbidden," Ryouta laughed. "I just…I don't know."

"Hm…" Tokiya skimmed through the rest, "Has your partner finished the score?"

"At-chan? No. She's working with Nanami-sempai today," Ryouta let out a sigh.

Tokiya glanced at the clock, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Oh crap!" Ryouta stood up, taking all his things, "I'll talk to later Ichinose-sempai!"

Tokiya smiled, watching Ryouta reminded him a lot of Otoya. Energetic, clumsy, and forgetful.

Ryouta slipped into the classroom, slightly embarrassed as Ringo turned his head to look at Ryouta, "Do you have an excuse?"

"No, sorry," Ryouta said awkwardly sitting down.

Ringo did roll call and then frowned, "Satsuki-kun isn't here today either…"

Ryouta wondered who "Satsuki" was, but waved off the thought.

"Today is independent work day! Now, get with your partner and think of your music," Ringo waved them off.

Ryouta leaned over his desk to tap Atsuko on the shoulder. Atsuko started, "Y-yeah?"

"Ringo-sensei said to get with partners," Ryouta said with a small smile.

"Oh, sorry!" Atsuko yawned, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"No, it's fine," Ryouta shrugged, "Did you get anything done?"

"Yeah," Atsuko pulled out the music score, "I couldn't think of anything, so I just went sort of simple."

"No, this is fine," Ryouta picked it up and skimmed over, the notes dancing in his brain. "Wow! This is nice."

"Are you sure?" Atsuko asked.

"Yeah!" Ryouta grinned, "Uh…let's see…Enwrapped with despair, but a warm smile arises amidst the tears, shining against the clouds of darker days."

Atsuko smiled, "That's nice!"

Ryouta quickly wrote it down, an excited grin on his face, "I've got it now!"

"Ooh, that is nice," came a familiar voice.

Ryouta jumped, "Ittoki-sempai!"

"This is the score that you and Haruka stood up all night to write?" Otoya picked up the score, skimmed through it and smiled, "Well, good job you two. With those lyrics and this score, you'll definitely pass."

"Really?" Ryouta grinned.

"Don't get their hopes up, Otoya-kun," Ringo called from the front of the class.

"I'm just voicing my opinion," Otoya laughed, then turned back to Ryouta, "Just remember to sing your heart out whenever you get the chance and I guarantee that you'll pass."

Ryouta nodded, happy to have been complemented by someone that he looked up to.

"Ringo-sensei," Tokiya walked in, the class fell into a sort of silence, watching what he'd do. "Hyuga-sensei asked if you've seen Jun Miyajima. Before class started."

"Jun-kun? Hm…nope. Class?" Ringo turned to them.

Everyone shook their heads.

"What's wrong?" Ringo asked.

"He's been skipping class," Tokiya's gaze trailed over to Aoi.

"Have you checked his dorm?" Ringo asked, looking worried.

"Yes," Tokiya nodded, "I wouldn't bother your class if I hadn't."

"Well…I'm sure he'll turn up during lunch," Ringo said.

"Right," Tokiya bowed, "Excuse me…oh and Otoya."

"Yes?"

"We have a rehearsal in three. If you forgot," Tokiya said, leaving.

"Why would I forget?" Otoya laughed, then lurched up, "I can't believe I forgot."

"Be careful, Ittoki-kun. Don't trip," Ringo called with out looking up.

Ryouta laughed, "Otoya-sempai is funny."

* * *

It was time. The recording session. STARISH sat at the table, watching the screen anxiously.

"Who do you think will do well?" Otoya asked.

"Not Katsuo," Tokiya mumbled.

"Jun said he was busy with the little kittens," Masato rolled his eyes.

"So that leaves Tsubasa, Aoi, and Ryouta," Natsuki said with a smile.

There was a loud bang from outside. Syo stood up and went to check it out.

"Ouch!" groaned the guy.

"Hey, you okay?" Syo asked, peeking under the table, "No. Wait. What are you doing under there?"

"Wallet slipped out of my pocket and fell under the table," the student said.

"Is this it?" Syo picked up the wallet and handed it to him.

"Oh, thanks!" he came out from under and Syo got a good look at his face.

He had long blonde hair, the same length as Ren's, except his was a little less wavy, with a lock of hair touching the bridge of his nose and then curled towards the right. His hair was parted to the right and he tied it half up so there was still hair that covered his neck. He was six foot, as tall as Aoi. He wore glasses and the student's uniform. His eyes were a bright orange and he smiled…his smile reminded Syo of Natsuki.

"Are you Kurusu Syo?" he asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah," Syo nodded, "Is there a reason that you're not in class?"

"Oh, yeah," he sighed, "My family ran into some problems so I had to stay there at home for the first few days that school started."

"What problems?" Syo asked.

"My grandpa passed away," he frowned, then the smile reappeared. He held out his hand, "I'm Sato Satsuki."

Syo took his hand and shook, "Satsuki?"

"Yup!" Satsuki smiled, "Weird, huh?"

"No, not at all," Syo shook his head. "So, you're going to your class now?"

"Yup," Satsuki smiled, "I'll see you around then, Kurusu-sempai!"

Syo walked back into the room, "I just met someone that reminded me of you, Natsuki."

"Really? A student?" Natsuki smiled. "Who?"

"Sato Satsuki," Syo sat down. "He had that sort of…look."

"Do you think he's," Otoya pointed to his eyes and pretended to take off glasses, "too?"

"It's none of our business," Tokiya shrugged, "even if he is."

"What're you guys talking about?" Natsuki asked, truly curious.

"Nothing," the three of them chorused.

"Look, it's Tsu-kun," Natsuki shook Syo's shoulders.

"_And when I held you close on that cold winter morning_," Tsubasa sang, holding the microphone gently towards his lips.

"He's so different when he's singing," Syo admitted.

"He's good," Haruka sighed, "Like he was made to be a star!"

The others nodded, agreeing.

"His technique still has a way to go though," Tokiya pointed out.

"_With the promise we made, that I would protect you_."

"He must have wrote about someone he cares about," Syo said. "He looks teary."

"Or he's just putting a lot of heart into it," Ren said. "He's not in the S class for now reason."

"_Don't leave me, standing alone at crossroads between destiny and twisted fate."_

"A lover?" Masato questioned.

"Sure sounds that way," Cecil nodded.

"What do you think, lady?" Ren asked. He looked over at her, "Haruka? Are you okay?"

"It's just…he's singing it so emotionally," Haruka wiped the tears away that had formed in her eyes. "He's really conveying his feelings."

"_The crossroads of broken dreams_," Tsubasa finished. Quiet tears started to slowly flow down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" came Hyuga's voice.

"Yeah," Tsubasa smiled, "Just got a little emotional." He looked at the camera and smiled, "How'd I do, ladies?"

Syo rolled his eyes, "I can't believe he just did that!"

The doors opened and Tsubasa trailed in, his eyes slightly red and puffy, "How'd I do?"

"Amazing!" Haruka squealed, giving Tsubasa a big hug, "You made me cry!"

"I'm sorry," Tsubasa looked over at the band, who were giving him death glares. Tsubasa moved closer to Haruka's neck, "but it was painful for me too."

"Okay, okay," Syo pulled Tsubasa away from Haruka.

"If you don't mind us asking," Natsuki smiled, "Who were you singing about?"

"Who was I singing about?" Tsubasa sat down at the piano and shrugged, "That's a good question."

"You had someone in mind or else you wouldn't have been able to sing so emotionally," Syo said, eyeing him.

"I was singing about my twin sister," Tsubasa said with a smile, "She…well, it doesn't matter."

"Your twin sister?" Natsuki asked, interested.

"Yeah," Tsubasa nodded, "She's really cute and really sweet! Like chocolate bunnies."

"That's the strangest comparison ever," Masato said.

"Well, chocolate bunnies are cute and sweet, right?" Tsubasa laughed. "Oh, look, Aoi-kun!"

They watched as he took his place. He cleared his throat and began to sing. He started off soft, and soothing, but soon, the beat picked up.

"Wow," Tsubasa whistled.

"I didn't think that'd be his style of music," Ren admitted, "but when he showed me the score and the lyrics, I was shocked."

"_I don't want to lose your smile, I don't want to lose our happy memories,_" Aoi sang into the microphone, wrapping his hand around mic and pulling it closer.

"Now if he just smiles a bit," Ren mumbled, fingering his lips nervously.

"_You are the only one_," Aoi smiled towards the camera, "_my first love_."

"There it is!" Natsuki laughed.

"What did you do to him?" Masato asked, glaring over at Ren.

"Taught him a few ways to charm the ladies," Ren smiled.

The song ended and the Aoi came in, straightening his uniform.

"You look disheveled," Ren noted.

"I don't understand girls," Aoi said simply, taking a seat beside Tsubasa.

"Were _you_ singing about anyone, Aoi-kun?" Natsui asked, smiling.

"No," Aoi shrugged. "They were just lyrics. I wouldn't go so over the top as to cry during a song."

"Okay, so maybe I did too much," Tsubasa glared at Aoi, "but at least I'm going to pass."

"Ichii, it's Katsuo," Ren nudged.

"Say your name," came Ringo's voice.

"…Suzuki Katsuo," he said, though his voice sounded grudging.

"Whenever you're ready!" Ringo giggled.

Katsuo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "_What if today is the last day? Suppose we lose everything tomorrow. Will you accept me? Will you believe in me? In the time that's left, please…let me hold you."_

Tokiya shook his head in disapproval.

"I think he's singing alright," Tsubasa offered.

"You can't feel the warmth of the lyrics. He's singing them perfectly, but there isn't any feeling," Tokiya grumbled.

The door opened and Katsuo entered. He didn't say a word, instead he sat down against the window and stared down.

"You didn't stay in for the performance," Tokiya said, not looking at Katsuo.

"I've heard enough," Katsuo said.

"With that type of attitude, you won't ever be able to be an idol," Tokiya said.

"…I know," Katsuo said.

"Tokiya, stop being so hard on him," Otoya whispered.

"I don't care," Katsuo said, "I deserve it."

"Is that so?" Tokiya said, "What did Hyuga say."

"I need more heart," Katsuo mumbled.

"What have I been saying?" Tokiya asked, still watching the Katsuo in the screen singing.

"The same," Katsuo responded.

"You ignored me," Tokiya said.

"I didn't ignore you," Katsuo said, fists bunching up his uniform. "I tried. I really did."

"You didn't try hard enough," Tokiya said.

"_Those days without you, slowly past_."

"How is that trying?" Tokiya turned to look at Katsuo.

"Okay," Katsuo stood up, "I got it."

"Are you going to leave again?" Tokiya asked. "Just running away from your problems?"

"I'll just be next door," Katsuo growled, slamming the door as he went.

"Ichinose-san," Haruka said.

"Doesn't matter," Tokiya mumbled. "Saotome doesn't need someone who can't sing with heart."

From next door, the cello sounded, filled with sadness and anger of every kind. Tsubasa and Aoi shared a glance, but Aoi shrugged.

"Maybe he's just not cut out to be an idol," Tokiya said, sitting down.

"It's Ryouta!" Tsubasa said, smiling. "Oh, I wonder what his song is going to sound like!"

It started off small, like a twinkle of the stars and began to grow, getting more energetic.

"_Your hair, your smile, and your twinkling eyes! That is why I love you,_" Ryouta smiled as he sang. "_Those rainy days, will pass on by, if I am with you!"_

"He seems to enjoy singing," Cecil noted.

" 'Kyaa'," Tsubasa mocked, " 'Ryouta-sama!' or something like that."

Syo and Otoya laughed, along with Natsuki and Haruka.

"_And those are the reason I love you, my beautiful princess_," Ryouta laughed towards the end.

"That was great, Ryouta-kun!" Ringo said.

Ryouta bowed, with the largest grin, just as the present Ryouta came in.

"So? So? How was I?" Ryouta asked, Atsuko behind him.

"Perfect," Otoya held his thumb up.

"That's was great, Atsuko," Aoi said with a smile.

"Well, Ryouta was the one that came up with the lyrics," Atsuko's voice trailed off. She looked around, "Where's Katsuo? He looked really upset when he left…"

"He-"

"He had tears in his eyes," Ryouta said, "I'm not stressing the facts."

"Really?" Natsuki looked over at Tokiya.

"The real world is tough," Tokiya said simply.

Tsubasa picked up the controller and switched the channel.

"BELIEVE IT OR NOT!" the announcer said happily, "TAIKI is returning for a concert this month only! Get your tickets while you can!"

"TAIKI?" Atsuko gasped.

"You like him?" Tsubasa looked at her. "He's so…he's like Ryouta and Otoya-sempai combined and then upped about ten thousand watts. OH and then add HAYATO to the mix and you get TAIKI."

"I wonder what it's like to live with someone like that," Syo said, "Now I sort of feel bad for Katsuo."

"Is he really that energetic?" Otoya asked. "I never really paid attention to the child idols."

"Most annoying kid you'll ever meet. You don't want to know him," Tokiya said. "I had to work with him when I was HAYATO. We did a variety show together."

"The crowd was roaring with laughter though," Haruka recalled.

"Right, but after that when we were off stage he completely changed," Tokiya said. "He was quieter, but he was still polite. It was like acting like TAIKI drains him completely."

"That sounds sad," Tsubasa said.

"It's the truth," Tokiya shrugged, "Unless you're energetic like those two, being a frivolous comedy idol is harsh."

Tsubasa switched back over and sighed, "I guess Jun isn't going to perform after all."

Syo gaped, "That's him! That's the student I ran into earlier! I thought he said…"

"Oh, Satsuki!" Tsubasa beamed, "He got the assignment while he was flying back from training abroad in Europe."

"That little twerp lied to me," Syo mumbled.

"Ooh! You guys really need to hear him sing!" Tsubasa took the controller again and turned it up. "He's amazing! Like a completely different person when he sings."

"Hey…doesn't he wear glasses?" Syo asked.

"Oh, yeah," Tsubasa nodded, "It's a habit of his, to take off his glasses when he's singing."

Tsubasa was right, Satsuki really did seem like a different person from the one Syo met.

"_An empty house, a darkened sky, a shattered mirror that carries shattered dreams. There is nothing but the present…and the past!_" down came the striking guitar solo as Satsuki got deeper into the beat.

"Satsuki," Tokiya repeated, "he reminds me of someone."

"Yeah," the other members of STARISH nodded.

"_The shattered dreams," _he finished.

"Fantastic, Satsuki!" Ringo giggled, "Thank you!"

"My pleasure," Satsuki winked.

"He's such a charmer," Tsubasa rolled his eyes.

Syo and the others shared a knowing look. Was Satsuki like Natsuki?


	3. TAIKI

"Suzuki Katsuo," Ringo called.

"Here," Katsuo raised his hand.

"Did you hear?" the girls whispered, "Katsuo _resigned_ from the S class!"

"Why would he do that?"

"I think it was because he couldn't hold up to the expectations or something."

Atsuko glanced back at Katsuo. He acted like he'd always been in this class from the beginning of the year. As if nothing had changed. She wondered how he actually felt though.

"Atsuko," Ryouta waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"Aoi and I just asked if you wanted anything to eat," Ryouta said.

"Oh…no thank you," Atsuko replied.

"You shouldn't be too worried at Katsu-kun," Satsuki said from a nearby desk, "He's pretty strong."

Katsuo's phone rang and he plucked it out of his pocket, "Yes. Of course. Yes. I understand. I'll be there straight away."

Atsuko and the others watched as he stood up and left the classroom.

"I guess it doesn't matter since class ended," Ryouta mumbled. "I was hoping we could get a bonding thing together, you know? Since we all have STARISH mentors."

"We can do it without Katsuo," Aoi said, "it seems that the members of STARISH aren't exactly fond of him."

"But…he just-"

"He resigned," Aoi said. "He wasn't kicked out."

"Still-"

"I'll tell the others then," Aoi said, walking off.

"Does he have something against Katsuo?" Atsuko asked.

"I think…most of us do," Ryouta admitted, "to be completely honest."

"He is cocky, but he's actually real nice," Satsuki said.

"Well, that's not what everyone else thinks," Ryouta said, leaving after Aoi.

Satsuki look at Atsuko, "He really is nice…it's just he has a difficult past."

"It's not like I hate him," Atsuko shrugged, "I've never really talked to him. Neither has the others, except Ryouta. We just…he acts cocky and doesn't seem to take advice from Ichinose-sempai, is all. I'm sure if we try to get to know him then he'll be fine!"

Satsuki smiled, "Right!"

Atsuko giggled, not believing that she was standing up for someone she didn't really know. TAIKI though…that was the one she really wanted to meet.

"Katsuo," Atsuko called, running over.

Katsuo turned around, "What might be the problem, Sasaki-san?"

"Um…well, STARISH and the others are planning to have a barbecue," Atsuko said. "I was wondering if…maybe you'd like to join us?"

"I can't. I'm sorry," Katsuo said. "I have a part-time job to go to. Perhaps next time, if you feel like inviting me again."

"Part-time job?" Atsuko arched her eyebrows.

"I…don't have parents," Katsuo admitted, "so I have to raise my own money. My brother helps me from time to time, but I'd rather not take his money, so I work part-time."

"O-oh…TAIKI, right?" Atsuko said.

"Taiki…right," Katsuo nodded. "Do you like Taiki?"

"I love his songs," Atsuko admitted. "He really has talent, your brother. So when he debuted as an idol again last summer, I was extremely excited."

"Right…yeah, he does have something that touches people's hearts," Katsuo said, then glanced at his watch. "Well, I'll be going. Have fun at the barbecue."

"Bye," Atsuko nodded, watching as Katsuo's taxi drove off.

Atsuko ran back to where the others were. Aoi and Jun were arguing about what sort of sauce to use while Satsuki said that they should just use both. Tsubasa told Satsuki not to touch the food, because everything he touches some how gets burnt. The STARISH members were sitting at the table, just happy that they get to relax. Ryouta was playing his guitar and making up random lyrics about the situation as he played. Atsuko giggled.

"Is Katsuo not coming?" Tsubasa asked.

"He said that he had a part time job he had to get to," Atsuko sighed, sitting down next to Ryouta.

"Really? I was hoping we'd get to know him better too…" Jun said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You?" Aoi looked surprised.

"Is that so surprising? He seems interesting," Jun admitted. "Resigning from S class like that."

"Katsuo resigned from S class?" Otoya gasped.

"Did he not tell you guys?" Ryouta asked.

"No…not at all," Ren shook his head.

"Why would he resign?" Syo mumbled, he looked over at Tokiya.

"I haven't talked to him since the recording session," Tokiya said.

"Then it's not Ichii's fault," Ren said.

"Or it could have been what he said before," Syo said. "Him not being good enough or whatever."

"Well, if he can't handle a little criticism-"

"According to my data," came an unfamiliar voice, "there's a 90% chance that Suzuki Katsuo might be avoiding STARISH and the rest of their students for whatever reason."

A person emerged from the shadows, wearing glasses, a black hoodie, and dark-washed jeans.

"For what reason though, I'm not quite sure," he said.

"Mikaze Ai," Ren said.

"Good evening," Ai sat down beside Syo, leaning against his arm and grabbing a hotdog.

"What are you doing here?" Syo asked, inching away.

"The fundraiser," Ai said.

"What?" they all stared at him blankly.

"Did nobody notify the great "STARISH"?" Ai mocked. He let out a sigh, "Well, there's an 99% chance, judging by Shining's character, that he want to tell you when they arrived."

"They?" Tokiya questioned as Ai bit into his hotdog.

Ai chewed and then swallowed, "Meaning Heavens and the rest of Quartet Night."

"Heavens?" Ryouta gaped. "You mean like…_the_ Heavens? The ones from Raging Agency."

Ai nodded.

"They're coming here? For a fundraiser?" Tsubasa nearly dropped the sauce he was holding.

"Correct," Ai nodded again.

"That's…amazing!" all the students chorused.

"What fundraiser is it?" Atsuko asked.

"…The one TAIKI is in," Ai said. "It's a fundraiser to make extra money for Raging Academy and Saotome Academy. The remaining money that's then easily split, but my precise calculations, will go to whatever charity Shining wants."

"Shining-san never told us," Tokiya mumbled.

"He doesn't tell people a lot of things," Ai said. "I hacked into his computer."

"Y-you did?" Syo's eyes widened.

"Is that so surprising? Shorty," Ai added.

"Hey, listen here-"

"So, TAIKI is coming as well?" Atsuko asked, excitedly.

"I past by his car on the way over here," Ai nodded. "Should be coming soon."

As soon as he said that, a fancy black car pulled up. Out stepped the manager, a tall and handsome man, for Taiki. He opened the door and a guy, looking exactly like Katsuo, stepped out of the car. His hair was parted to the right and was clipped so the left side of his hair would fall in his face. He wore red skinny jeans, a gray vest over his white collared shirt, and a black blazer with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. Also, he wore a fedora with a red strip across. When he saw STARISH and Ai, he walked over immediately with the largest smile on his face, something they'd never, or at least rarely, see on Katsuo.

"Ooh! You guys are having a barbecue?" Taiki, or who they assumed to be Taiki, smiled. "Lucky! I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat since lunch. Except a chocolate bar and a quick energy drink."

"Is that how you're always so energetic?" Jun asked, jokingly.

"Heavens no!" Taiki laughed, "No, no. I just needed something to keep me awake today. I was so-o sleepy. I didn't go to sleep last night until…one or two. I was so pooped by the time we had finished the magazine interview. It was cra-azy! Oh my. Where are my manners?" He put to fingers up to his forehead and saluted, "I'm Suzuki Taiki. Nice to meet'cha!"

Tsubasa stared, unsure of what to say. Everyone had noticed the obvious differences between Katsuo and Taiki by now, but it was just too great a gap.

"You must be Katsuo's friends judging by the way you're all looking at me," he giggled. He stopped and looked around, "Speaking of him…where'd he go?"

"Part-time job," the current students chorused.

"Again!" Taiki frowned. "I need to have a stern talk with him later…"

Taiki's eyes landed on Tokiya. His grin only grew wider, "Hayato-sempai! Oh wait…wait. Sorry. Ichinose-sempai, right?"

"Haven't seen you for a long time," Tokiya said, though he didn't seem very pleased to see Taiki.

"Ooh, I think I've grown taller," Taiki said when Tokiya stood up to shake his hand. Taiki took Tokiya's hand and gave him a hard shake, "Glad to see you again, sempai."

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Tokiya said, "How's your career?"

"Fabulous," Taiki said.

Every word he said seemed to be dragged out and more flamboyant than usual. He was a bit like Ringo, except a bit more dramatic.

"I debuted as an idol last summer," Taiki winked. "Man, those girls are enthusiastic! I'm glad for them, actually. They're the ones that signed the petition."

"They made a petition," Aoi stared at him.

"Yup! They just love my voice for whatever reason," Taiki laughed, "I'm just a comedy idol though."

"Still better than us," Ryouta mumbled so that only Atsuko could hear.

"You really look like Katsuo," Masato said, looking at him.

"Hm? Oh, right," Taiki smiled. "We're twins. He's the older brother and I'm the younger brother."

"Really?" Ren glanced over at Tokiya.

"Oh, don't worry," Taiki chuckled, "I'm not like Hayato-sempai. Oh, sorry, habit again."

"No problem," Tokiya said, hiding his anger.

"Unlike Hayato, I'm real," Taiki said, his eyes gleaming, "As is Katsuo. If you don't believe you can research us even."

"According to my data," Ai said, "there were twins born in the hospital Katsuo was supposedly born in. With the names Taiki and Katsuo."

Tokiya glanced over, not extremely convinced though.

"Taiki," came his manager's voice, "We have to talk to Shining."

"What?" Taiki pouted, "But I want to talk to them more!"

His eyes landed on Atsuko, but he quickly looked away.

"Taiki," he said sternly.

Taiki pulled himself away from the group, turned around and smiled, his arms folded behind his back, "I'll be hosting the fundraiser here at Saotome Academy. I hope you're ready for the power of Raging Agency!"

Once Taiki was out of sight, Tsubasa quickly dialed Katsuo's number. He waited a couple dials, everyone watching him.

The phone picked up, "Hello? Is that you Tsubasa?"

"Katsuo! Your brother is here!" Tsubasa said.

"Oh. Tell everyone that I'll be gone until he leaves," Katsuo said, his voice flat and monotone, as always, yet still polite.

"Katsu!" Tsubasa rolled his eyes, "Why are you so against your brother?"

"You saw him, correct?" Katsuo said. "Ah, hold on." Katsuo shouted some orders of food and then returned to his phone, "Could you call again later. Sometime after nine."

"Are you serious about not coming back to the Academy until Taiki leaves?" Tsubasa asked, looking around at everyone with a helpless shrug.

"I don't want to see that frivolous face of his," Katsuo said. "I already put in a form telling Shining I won't be there for time, so it's alright."

"Are you serious? Katsuo-"

"Sorry, I have to go. Call me again if my brother does something stupid," Katsuo said, then he hang up.

"Man, that Katsuo!" Tsubasa huffed. "The nerve that idiot has."

"What'd he say?" Tokiya asked.

"He said that he won't be at Saotome until the fundraiser ends," Tsubasa sighed. "He doesn't want to see his brother, apparently."

"Were there any background noises where he was working?" Masato asked.

"Background noises? Yeah, tons. People were talking real loud and ordering food," Tsubasa said.

Tokiya shrugged, "They're different people then."

"According to my data though," Ai said, polishing up the last of his hotdog, "there's a 89% chance that Taiki is dead."

"Wait, what?" Haruka whipped her head over.

"A couple of years ago, a plan crashed with Taiki on it," Ai said, "but for some reason, he managed to survive. The remaining eleven is just me not being able to figure out how he survived. The press even had a picture with Taiki in the hospital for the longest time."

"So…" Satsuki shuddered.

"Taiki is a ghost?" Ryouta asked, eyes wide.

"Don't be stupid," Tokiya rolled his eyes.

"But…that's the only logical explanation!" Tsubasa agreed.

"Yeah…" Jun nodded, then rolled his eyes, "There's a thing called plastic surgery. They could have made someone take plastic surgery to become Taiki."

"That's a really disturbing though, Jun," Atsuko said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Well either way-"

Someone cleared their throat. They looked over to find Katsuo.

"K-Katsuo!" Atsuko said, shocked and slightly scared.

"Where's Taiki?" Katsuo asked.

"In Shining's-"

"I'll just grab my things and go then," Katsuo said, holding out his hand.

"What?" Ryouta looked down at his hand.

"I left the dorm key inside the room and locked myself out," Katsuo admitted.

"Oh…don't loose this one," Ryouta said, handing his key to Katsuo.

"I didn't lose it the first time," Katsuo mumbled, walking away.

"Either Katsuo's fast at changing, or Taiki really is alive," Tsubasa concluded.

They all shuddered, feeling a sudden breeze past by.

* * *

"Hello!" came a happy voice that rang throughout the halls.

The girls squealed and screamed "TAIKI!"

"How are we all feeling today!" he shouted from somewhere behind the stage, the other three bands watching him as he worked his "magic" as he called it.

"GREAT!" the girls responded.

"Are you all excited for, Quartet Night?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes!" came the response.

"What about STARISH?" Taiki continued, getting closer to getting stage.

"Yes!" came the slightly more enthusiastic reply.

"And HEAVENS?" Taiki chuckled.

"Yes!"

"What's he doing?" Otoya mumbled.

"Hyping up the crowd," Tokiya said. "That's the part of being a host. You have to hype up the crowd."

Taiki mouthed "wish me luck" to the older idols and walked out into the sunlight. "Well, then WELCOME, to Saotome Academy! Here, we will take you on a fabulous journey across galaxies, accompanied by me, your humble host, TAIKI!"

The girls giggled and screamed.

"But, calm down, girls," Taiki cupped his hand to his ear, "Do you hear that? The roar of thunder, the clap of angels? It's HEAVENS!"

From the risers came the three member boy band, smoke billowing out from underneath.

Taiki walked back down and let out a sigh.

"I thought you were going to be the opening act," Natsuki said.

"There is no opening act," Taiki chuckled as his manager handed him the water bottle, "It's a fundraiser! A live show! After you guys finish singing the first set of songs, I'll be hosting some games."

"Games?" Tokiya raised his eyebrows.

Taiki nodded, "Shining told me to come up with something to entertain them while they stretched."

"Aren't you going to sing?" Tokiya asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I'm going to sing," Taiki smiled, "During the second break. I got a new song I was composing earlier. It's real…Katsuo-like."

"Katsuo-like?" Otoya questioned.

Taiki nodded, "Katsuo-like. He composed it after all. I changed the harmonies a little to match my usual style, but the lyrics and the melody are…Katsuo-like."

"_Welcome to the new world!"_

"They're singing Heaven's Gate," Haruka mumbled.

"Hmph," Ren looked away.

"It's hard to admit it, but I really like that song," Syo sighed.

"_H…now."_

"_E…let's."_

"_A…open."_

"_V…the door."_

"_E…to the end."_

"_N…heavenly."_

"_S…Paradise."_

"_Yes, call HEAVENS_."

Slight explosions could be heard, the crowd seemingly burning with excitement. Taiki chuckled, "Aren't they creative? Ah, if only Miss Nanami Haruka could write me a song. I'd be so happy."

"Ah-ah, well-"

"I'm joking," Taiki smiled, "I write my own songs. Always have. Always will."

"Were you ever normal at one point?" Camus asked, sounding annoyed.

"Normal?" Taiki glanced over, "Yes. Yes, I've been normal. I'm being normal now. See me on stage later and you'll be able to tell the difference."

They waited three more minutes before Heavens came back down.

"Good job, sempai!" Taiki bowed, smiling. He went on stage and the screams grew, "No, no, ladies! It's not my turn yet!"

Quartet Night rolled their eyes in unison.

"What's so charming about his voice?" Camus wondered.

"Doesn't matter!" Reiji smiled, pushed the rest of Quartet Night onto the risers. "We'll see you guys in a couple minutes!"

"Good luck, sempai," Otoya smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen…QUARTET NIGHT!" Taiki said and then rushed back down, his eyes wide, turning off his microphone, "Jeez. Your sempais are scary."

"Why's that?" Otoya asked.

"That explosion and the fire? Wow!" Taiki shook his head, "I wouldn't be able to do that. I'm gonna go warm up on my vocals. I'll see guys in a few!"

With that, Taiki bounced off.

"Hm…Taiki-kun is a weird penguin, isn't he?" Nagi giggled, leaning against Syo.

"P-penguin?" Syo pushed Nagi away.

"I got taller," Nagi said, look triumphant, "Or you shrunk."

"Hey, you shut your face," Syo glared at him.

Nagi stuck out his tongue at Syo and Syo nearly lunged at him, but then Eiichi intervened by saying, "We wouldn't want your face damaged before you get on stage, would you?"

"Drop it," Natsuki whispered, pulling Syo away from Nagi.

They sat together in silence, Haruka averting eye contact with Eiichi as much as possible. The only sound could be heard from upstage, where Quartet Night was singing and the cheers of the excited girls filled the room.

"Man, I haven't sang like that in forever!" Reiji said when he came back down, beaming. "It's been variety shows for months!"

"Well, aren't you glad then," Ranmaru mumbled as they took their seats.

Taiki rushed back out, without greeting them, and ran on stage. "Now for the band you've all been waiting for! STARISH!"

STARISH hurried onto the riser just as Taiki came back down.

Taiki sat down next to Eiichi and pulled out his phone, his face not showing any type of emotion.

"How's your job?" Eiichi asked, creating casual conversation.

Taiki chuckled, "Fine. Why the sudden interest?"

"I've always wondered how a frivolous clown like you could hold his own against the media world," Eiichi said.

"Hmm…how about this word of advice," Taiki said with a small grin, "Don't show the media the real you."

Nagi looked over, "You're weird."

"Same could be said about a lot of others, sempai," Taiki said with a small smile. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out, skimming through the messages.

"Who's that?" Nagi asked, leaning over Kira.

"A friend," Taiki said, typing back a quick message. He glanced up, looking onto stage where STARISH was dancing excitedly.

"I expect you to wow me, Taiki," Eiichi said. "Having all our fans excited like that."

Taiki laugh, "Oh, Ootori-sempai. You're making me blush! Let just say…I worked my magic on them!"

Tokiya was the first to come back down, followed by the rest of STARISH.

"Good job, STARISH!" Taiki nodded, "I was really rooting for you out there!"

"Well, not the girls are demanding to see Taiki," Ren said.

"What makes you special?" Reiji asked.

Taiki laughed, "Stop it. You guys are making me blush! Well, I'll see you up there in a few!"

Taiki walked up onto the stage, "Is everyone having fun?" He noticed Tsubasa and Satsuki in the crowd, handing out drinks and a couple other of the students helping out.

"Let's see…what do you guys want me to do while you guys are stretching?" Taiki asked.

"Sing!" a girl shouted, earning shouts of support.

"Me? Really?" Taiki laughed, "Well, what do you want me to sing."

"Nanairo no compass!"

"What?" Taiki was truly taken aback. He glanced down at the others back stage, "Uh…that's not my song. That's Ichinose Tokiya's song."

"You sang it once during one of your lives though!" a girl protested.

"Did I?" Taiki laughed, "Well…I don't know…"

He looked at Tokiya, who just shrugged.

"Okay…I'll try," Taiki said, chuckling nervously. "It'd be sort of hard without the backtrack…but I guess I'll try."

Taiki closed his eyes, inhaled a deep breath. The whole atmosphere seemed to change into a warmer, more real one. When he opened his eyes again, his personality seemed to transform into a more serious one.

"_Ah…reaching out to only you_. _The sound of this wind…Feeling heart. Don't cry anymore, you're fine as you are! Look at the sky! Ah…my sweetest love…"_

"Ichinose-san," Haruka stared, wide eyed.

"Ssh," Tokiya held up his hand, gesturing for Haruka and the rest to stay quiet.

Taiki inhaled another breath, "_Blue…the sparkling blue drops trailing down a cheek. Rise…did you know? About the light to tomorrow. Truth…you still probably don't know yourself well, right? Those tears will surely become your guiding rainbow…"_

The crowd was quiet, intently listening to Taiki's every breath and every word that was spoken from his lips. A warmth filled the stage, one that hadn't exactly been there before. A glowing light that soothed the excitement of earlier, calming them down.

"_Think…do you remember? The sunset on the way home. Yes…we rejoiced. The map of the future spreads wide. Dream…Since when? My chest has been tightening. Shining on my heart, the charm of adults' tales._"

Tokiya watched Taiki's every gesture and every movement. They were similar to Katsuo's except broader. Less subdued. More confident. Was this the only major difference between the two brothers, besides the emotion that fills each word that Taiki sings?

"_Don't cry anymore, you're fine as you are! I want you to let me protect you. If there's a dream we both believe in, let it descend in seven colors…on the world_."

Taiki let out a deep breath and brought his microphone away from his mouth, then his cheesy grin returned, "How was that? Did I sound like Ichinose-sempai?"

The girls clapped and screamed. Tsubasa and the others were stunned that such a…jokester was able to do something they couldn't exactly do.

"Oh, do you guys want to hear an original?" Taiki suggested.

"Yes!"

"Okay…my big brother wrote this but sort of threw it aside," Taiki rolled his eyes, "so I picked up his project. Sound good?"

"Yes!"

"Okay…let's see," Taiki smiled as the smoke rolled up, covering his form until he was just a shadow.

The intensity wrapped the crowd, causing them to sit on the edges of their seats.

A snap sounded, "Music." The band struck a loud chord. "Magic?" the smoke cleared and standing in Taiki's place was none other than, Suzuki Katsuo.

"Heh," Katsuo's smile widened slightly as Atsuko nearly dropped the can of soda she was handing to the students.

"_What is the reason that I sing?_" Katsuo's voice rang through out the whole school, catching the attention of the headmaster as well.

"Katsuo," Haruka stuttered, "T-that's Katsuo!"

"Didn't he say that he wouldn't be here?" Otoya said.

"We just have to sit back and watch," Tokiya mumbled.

"Magic indeed," Reiji said, a smile visible on his face.

"_The thoughts pounding through my head, unable to grasp, unable to reach out_," Katsuo sang, his eyes closed in concentration as his hand wrapped closer to the microphone and the cheering grew louder.

"Is this what he meant when he said Katsuo-like?" Masato questioned.

"This isn't similar. This is exactly," Ren agreed.

"There is one difference though," Tokiya noted.

"What's that?" Natsuki glanced over.

"He doesn't lack heart," Tokiya said.

"_I need your touch, I need your warmth, I want your love,_" Katsuo sang, "_but if I reach out, just a little further, I'll plummet into the devoid hearts of those around."_

"I don't understand…" Tokiya mumbled, "How did he not past the test if he's able to do this?"

"Maybe he just doesn't care about Saotome Academy," Eiichi said. "After all, his brother is with Raging Entertainment."

"_I won't care what others think, I will cherish what you've brought me. I won't forget the memories we've created. I'll follow my heart_," Katsuo finished.

Katsuo let out a deep breath and bowed. Once the screams and shouts subsided he spoke again, into the microphone, "Thank you and have a good afternoon!"

Katsuo slammed the microphone into Tokiya's chest as he walked down.

"Why don't you sing like that for your exam?" Tokiya asked.

Katsuo turned around and laughed, "What're are you talking about, Hayato-sempai? I'm Taiki."

Tokiya creased his eyebrows.

"Ah," Taiki stared at him, "You don't believe me? Well, I guess it's sort of hard to believe me when my hair is this atrocious!"

"Out there, I saw Suzuki Katsuo. Not Taiki," Tokiya said, pointing towards the stage.

"Well, Katsuo's with mom right now," Taiki said.

"Your mom?" Ren questioned.

"Yeah," Taiki nodded a small, but sad, smile on his face, "…today is her death day."

* * *

Tsubasa caught "Taiki" after the fundraiser, "Katsuo, how long are you gonna continue lying to them?"

Katsuo mussed up his hair, "Just until graduation."

"Why do you have to do this? It's not like they'll judge you or anything," Tsubasa said, arms crossed. "If you want to leave Raging Entertainments then just leave! Start fresh at Shining Agency! If you keep dragging it out like this, people will think you're a spy."

"Let them think what they want," Katsuo said, closing the door to the changing room and quickly changing, coming back out.

"I don't understand how you can change so quickly," Tsubasa mumbled.

"Doesn't matter," Katsuo shrugged. "The fundraiser is over. Taiki has a break for a week. I can attend Saotome without worry for now. How can it get better than that?"

"If you'd quit Raging," Tsubasa said, following Katsuo. "You went to all that trouble to produce fake information that Taiki is a real identity and then you even make a photo with two of you in it. Is there a reason you're going this far?"

Katsuo hesitated before he pushed open the door to the boy's dorm, "I…I don't want to give up on Taiki yet. He's a part of me, you know?"

Tsubasa turned the handle to the door and pushed it open with a roll of his eyes, "Katsu, I didn't take you to be the wishy-washy type."

"And I didn't take you to be the lecturing type," Katsuo said, glaring at him. "Look, Tsubasa, I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"Right," Tsubasa gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "What's HEAVENS like?"

"What?" Katsuo looked over at him.

"HEAVENS. The band. What're they like?" Tsubasa asked. "Them seem real hardcore."

"They're stuck up," Katsuo said simply.

"Wait, Katsuo, where you headed?" Tsubasa asked.

"The garden," Katsuo replied. "I want to write a new song."

"Do you want me to come?" Tsubasa asked.

"I like to compose alone," Katsuo answered, slamming the door to his dorm shut in front of Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sighed, "It's fine. It's okay, Tsubasa. Just take a deep breath and don't pay attention to that stupid little-Ichinose-sempai."

"I want to ask you a little about Katsuo and I want you to give me honest answers," Tokiya said, pulling Tsubasa into a music room.

"I can't just sell out my friend," Tsubasa said, looking away. "You're making this hard for me."

Tokiya sighed, then said, "I'm worried about him."

"You…you are?" Tsubasa looked up into Tokiya's eyes.

"Yeah," Tokiya mumbled, "I sort of know what it's like to be him. Managing two different identities…what's his life like though? Does he really have a twin named Taiki?"

Tsubasa sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs, "No. Katsuo is an only child."

"…when he was Taiki, he said something about his mom and-"

"Katsuo's mom died a last year," Tsubasa said, "today actually. She over worked herself and collapsed, hitting her head against the sharp edge of the table and the clogged blood sort of…well, I don't understand medical business, but it killed her. She was Katsuo's only family. Katsuo's died when he was three. I remember him being really depressed that day. It was a competition, but he seemed distracted. After that day…well, he didn't smile anymore. Not as much anyway. His mom worked harder and didn't have time to take him to the youth orchestra, but he kept playing cello in his own room. He was singing for a talent show and Raging Ootori was there and offered him a contract. He only accepted it because he needed the money. Nothing else. He wasn't thinking about the singing or the acting, he's great at both.

"When I met him again, it was in a child's variety show. I thought that maybe he was happy again, but when I really got to talk to him, off set when we were getting ice cream…I realized be became more bitter," Tsubasa said, "I asked him why he couldn't just leave Raging. He snapped at me and told me how lucky I was to have such a full family. That he wanted to take a bit of weight off his mom's shoulders, but his mom wanted him to go to school like regular kids, so he stopped for a couple of year. Last summer was really a re-debut. TAIKI is just another character that Katsuo plays on a regular basis. He isn't real."

"Why's he at Saotome then?" Tokiya asked.

"…I think he told me once when he was half asleep and really depressed," Tsubasa recalled, "um…He said that his mom liked it when he sang her to sleep after a long day. He wanted to be an idol so his mom could hear him sing, wherever she is now. This was right after his mom died. He called me and asked me to pick him up from the hospital."

"Is that his only reason?" Tokiya said.

"What more is there?" Tsubasa sighed, peeking outside as the sun began to set, "He was raised by two parents until he was three. Then by his mom until he was twelve. From then on, he worked around the neighborhood to pay back my parents for some of the money, even though they had taken him in as a foster child. He's really hardworking and he loves to sing and play the cello. I really respect him. For being so strong after that much. If it were me, I would have crashed."

Tsubasa glanced over at Tokiya. Tokiya had a contemplative look on his face, as if wondering if he should believe Tsubasa.

"I'm telling the truth," Tsubasa said. "He doesn't trust people easily. Only me, so if you tell him I told you any of this, I'd be screwed and it'll only damage him more, so don't do it, okay?"

"Thanks, Endo," Tokiya nodded, about to leave.

"Wait, one more thing," Tsubasa stood up.

"What is it?" Tokiya asked.

"…He really looks up to you, Ichinose-sempai. He takes everything you say into heart. He was practicing in mine and Satsuki's room for the longest time after what you had said," Tsubasa said. "So…could you go a little more easy on him? I'm not telling you to stop giving such strict instructions just, try and sympathize with him a bit more. Please?"

Tokiya nodded, "Of course."

Tsubasa bowed, "Thank you, Ichinose-sempai."


	4. Second Assignment

Atsuko hummed the new tune she had dancing around in her mind for weeks. Every time she tried to write it down though, it seemed to slip away from her. She had asked Haruka about it, but Haruka said she couldn't exactly help with memory issues, then quickly apologized saying she didn't mean it in that way.

"Excuse me…excuse me."

Atsuko jumped, "Wh-what?"

"Are you done with that book?" asked the familiar person. "There aren't anymore copies."

"What? This one?" Atsuko picked up the book she had been putting her face on.

"Yes, the one you were using as a pillow."

"Sorry," Atsuko blushed, handing the book to him, "Um…you're-"

"Katsuo," he said, "I know it's easy to forget me since I'm not TAIKI, but please do try and remember."

"I'm sorry!" Atsuko apologized.

"It's fine," Katsuo glanced over at Atsuko, "That tune you were humming earlier…is that a new song?"

"Huh? Y-yeah!" Atsuko nodded, "But…every time I try and write it down, it slips away from me."

Katsuo looked down at the seat across from her, then sat down, setting the book aside. He tugged out his pencil and a sheet of composition paper, "This right?"

He wrote down the notes, adding the rhythm patterns in as well, then pushed the sheet towards Atsuko. She picked it up and looked at it, "Yes! Yes, thank you!"

Katsuo shrugged, slipping his pencil back into his bag, "I just wrote the notes down for you. It's not really special or anything."

Atsuko hesitated, then said, "Um…is it going any better with Ichinose-sempai?"

Katsuo shrugged, "I couldn't care less what he thinks of me."

"O-oh…" Atsuko looked away.

"But," Katsuo interrupted Atsuko's soon to be wandering thoughts, "he hasn't been nagging me as much."

Atsuko smiled, "Th-that's great!"

"I guess," Katsuo stood up.

"Where are you going?" Atsuko asked.

"The lake," Katsuo said, "it's a great place to think if you need it."

Atsuko watched as Katsuo left the library.

"He's dreamy isn't he?" came a mocking voice beside Atsuko.

She jumped, turning to find Jun, flipping through one of her books, "Miyajima-san!"

"Ssh. This is a library," Jun put his finger to his lips, then pushed Atsuko's book back to her and placed his head down on the table, "Little kitten, entertain me."

"Wh-what?" Atsuko blushed.

"That boring Hirijikawa-sempai has had me coped in the dorm for days," Jun sighed. ""If you're not going to class, then don't get anywhere", is what he said."

"You're still skipping?" Atsuko asked, eyes wide.

"It's only been a week," Jun mumbled. "Hyuga-sensei is nagging me about the lyrics too. I don't know what to do."

"But, I thought you already had something!" Atsuko gasped.

"The wind carried it into the lake," Jun said, waving his hand.

"That's horrible," Atsuko mumbled.

"Isn't it?" Jun leaned against Atsuko's shoulder, then wrapped his hand around her neck, "Comfort me."

"Miyajima," Aoi's sharp voice came from behind them.

"Masato," Jun rolled his eyes, releasing the blushing Atsuko.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aoi asked.

"I'm entertaining At-chan," Jun said.

"At-chan?" Aoi raised his eyebrow.

"Are you jealous, Masato?" Jun smiled. "Do you…perhaps like At-chan?"

Aoi turned a light pink, though his expression didn't show much else, neither did his voice, "Don't be ridiculous, Miyajima. I don't want to get expelled because, unlike you, my whole future is riding on this."

"Hmph. Well. Have fun with that, Masato," Jun stood up, leaving, but before he did, he pecked Atsuko on the cheek. "Good luck with your composing, little kitten."

Aoi rolled his eyes, glaring after him, "Don't pay attention to him, Sasaki-san."

"Uh…right," Atsuko nodded quickly, "Right. I won't pay attention to him."

"Well, that's not exactly what I'm saying," Aoi said, "Just don't…converse with him so much."

Atsuko nodded, then let out a large sigh. Aoi backtracked, "Is something the matter?"

"What? No…I mean, yes," Atsuko shrugged, "It's just…Ringo-sensei is complimenting me so much and…I feel like I can't live up to his expectations."

"…Well," Aoi shrugged, leaning against the chair, "it all depends on the partner for this project right? Have you chosen anyone yet?"

"No," Atsuko let out a frustrated sigh, "I was thinking maybe Tsu-kun, but he's so talented and I don't want to drag him down…"

"Then…how about me?" Aoi asked.

"What?!"

"I mean, I'm pretty average," Aoi said.

"But-"

"It's fine if you don't want to though," Aoi said.

"That's not what I mean at all!" Atsuko exclaimed. "I mean…I've never heard you sing before, but that doesn't exactly mean you're not talented and I heard a lot of girls wanting to ask you to be their partner for this project and-"

"I'm asking _you_ to be my partner right now," Aoi said, "So is it a yes or a no?"

Atsuko stared at him, then stuttered out, "Y-yes! Of course! It'd be an honor!"

"Then come to the 3rd music room after school today," Aoi said. "The one where STARISH usually meets up?"

"O-okay," Atsuko nodded, watching Aoi as he left.

Atsuko burned bright red.

"At-chan?" Tsubasa peeked from a bookshelf, "What's wrong? You like a little bit flustered."

Tsubasa took a seat across from her.

"Masato-san just asked me to be his partner," Atsuko bubbled, "for this project."

"Masato Aoi, huh?" Tsubasa smiled, "He's a real good catch! Nice job, At-chan!"

"Um…what might you mean by that?" Atsuko asked.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Tsubasa asked, "Aoi-kun won the composing competition hosted by Shining Agency three years in a row. He's real talented and Principal tried to offer him some deals before, but Aoi-kun said he wasn't interested in composing. He came back the next year for the singing competition and since then, he's won it five times."

"Wow," Atsuko mumbled.

"But, uh, don't feel pressurized or anything!" Tsubasa added quickly, "I'm sure Aoi-kun is kind and understanding about it. By the way, what theme did you get?"

"Theme?"

"For your song," Tsubasa said. "Hyuga-sensei made us draw from a hat."

"Oh…we haven't decided yet because Ringo-sensei asked us to take lunch to decide," Atsuko said awkwardly.

"Ooh!" Tsubasa nodded, "Well, good luck! I got…family I think. Man, this is going to be hard."

"Sounds like a hard topic," Atsuko said.

"Bit honestly, it's got a ton of subcategories too, so I'm sure I'll be fine," Tsubasa smiled. "Jun got a love song, I think. His partner is a guy, so he can't get chemistry out of that."

Atsuko giggled.

"There you go! You're smiling," Tsubasa smiled, "I like it when you smile. You're really pretty."

"Oh," Atsuko turned red.

"Tsu-kun," came Satsuki's voice.

"Yeah?" Tsubasa looked up.

"Kurusu-sempai is looking for you," Satsuki said, waving at Atsuko.

"Again?" Tsubasa stood up, "Well, I'll talk to you later, Atsuko!"

Satsuki smiled and then left.

Atsuko stood up, packing her things as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. She made her way quickly to the classroom and sat down.

"Ah, At-chan," Ringo smiled.

"Is that nickname actually catching on?" Atsuko sighed, not even remember who it had originated from.

"Well, it's a cute little name," Ringo giggled, "So, have you decided on your partner?"

"Masato-san," Atsuko said timidly, not looking Ringo in the eyes.

"Oh! Aoi-kun?" Ringo gasped, "You sure are lucky! Even the girls from S class were trying to get with him. Not only is he good looking, but he's also talented and-"

"Ringo-sensei. Romance is forbidden," Atsuko said, but she was staring at her hands, a complete pink.

"Right, right," Ringo laughed, "Alright, sweetie, I'll stop teasing you. Here."

"What's this?" Atsuko looked at the folded slip.

"First come, first serve," Ringo said. "You got the easiest category."

"A love song?" Atsuko gaped.

"Good luck, Princess Atsuko!" Ringo laughed just as the rest of the class flooded in.

Aoi caught Atsuko watching him. He gave her a small smile and she smiled back, slightly pink. She sat, thinking about what type of she would go by when the bell finally rang.

"Sasaki-san," Aoi walked over, "you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Here," Atsuko handed Aoi the folded up slip of paper, "The theme."

"Love?" Aoi glanced at the paper.

"I-I didn't choose it. Ringo-sensei chose it," Atsuko said.

"It's fine," Aoi nodded, "Dinner first?"

"Okay," Atsuko nodded.

"So, I was thinking something a little more upbeat," Aoi said as they made their way to the dining hall.

"Oh. Oh, okay," Atsuko nodded, "I can do that."

"Little lamb," came Ren's voice.

Aoi stopped along with Atsuko. Atsuko looked around, "M-me?"

"Yes," Ren smiled, "Have you seen Nanami Haruka?"

"U-uh," Atsuko shook her head, "The last time I saw her…she was with Ichinose-sempai. I think they were composing something."

"He made a move on her again," Masato mumbled, coming from behind Ren.

"You can't exactly say that," Ren said, though he looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"Aoi…what are you doing with Sasaki?" Masato asked.

"We're partners for the next project," Aoi said, inching closer as if to protect Atsuko.

"Ah," Ren smiled, "The talented prince and a beautiful princess."

"Stop planting ideas in their heads," Masato snapped.

"Hijirkawa-sempai," Jun walked up from behind Aoi, "I have a question."

"What?" Masato asked, surprised to find Jun walking up to him himself.

"If there's a love song and the guy won't work with you, could you be able to punch him in the face?" Jun asked.

"Please don't tell me you did," Aoi mumbled.

"I wanted to," Jun admitted.

"No, you cannot," Masato mumbled, "the most you can do is tell him to write a tune and then you do the rest."

"Can I work alone?" Jun asked, "There are still a couple idols that don't have a composer anyway."

"Are you really going to compose a song?" Aoi said, "Don't make me laugh."

"Is that a challenge?" Jun said, "Because I can compose music."

"Really?" Aoi scoffed, "You're too lazy to even create lyrics, much less a whole score."

"You wanna bet?" Jun challenged

"Sure," Aoi said, a small smile inching on his face.

"You can't insult me for a whole entire week if I do compose my own song and pass," Jun said.

"Oh, that's easy," Aoi rolled his eyes. "I'll just not talk to you."

"We're roomies, Aoi-chan," Jun smiled mockingly, "and that doesn't mean I can't talk to _you._"

Aoi glared at Jun and rolled his eyes, "By the time it's due."

"No problem," Jun grinned, "I expect to see you cowering?"

"And I expect to see you lose," Aoi countered and glared at him, even after he had left.

"So, uh, no. I didn't see Nanami-sempai," Atsuko said, then turned to Aoi, "We should go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Aoi nodded with a small smile, "Okay."

"Jun's too much like you. It's annoying," Masato said.

"Aoi is like you," Ren said, both of them sharing a glance. "You want to switch?"

"You'd be a bad influence," Masato said, walking away.

"Well, I'll be," Ren sighed, then went after Aoi.

* * *

"How about this?" Atsuko asked, pushing the music closer towards Aoi and leaning over slightly.

"Hmm…I think you should change this," Aoi hummed the tune he had in his head.

"Oh, that sounds better!" Atsuko smiled and then erased it quickly, "Like this right?"

Aoi nodded, "Perfect."

"Hey, hey!" Otoya sat down with his tray of food, "You're suppose to be eating dinner. Why are you two getting so close? Could this be-"

"Ittoki-sempai!" Atsuko blushed.

"Heh, just teasing," Otoya laughed. "By the way, how's your training going with Ren?"

"Jinguji-sempai isn't much a help," Aoi said. "I already know the fundamentals, but he insists on going over them.

"Ren is?" Otoya gaped, "Seriously?"

"I don't usually joke around," Aoi said.

"Wow…Oh god," Otoya said, looking completely mortified. "Of all people, he's the one that insists on going over fundamentals?"

"Is that so…shocking?" Aoi asked. "He helped me improve on my vocals too and-"

"Wait till I tell the others!" Otoya exclaimed, jumping up with the tray of food and running off.

Aoi cleared his throat, "Oh and here. Do you think it would sound better if you did…this?"

Atsuka's face lit up, "Masato-kun, you're so good at this!"

"You can call me Aoi," he said nonchalantly, "It's a little hard to tell if you're talking about Hijirwara-sempai or me if we were in the same room."

"A-Aoi-kun," Atsuka blushed, changing the notes.

Aoi smiled slightly.

"You can call me Atsuka, if you want. Or At-chan," she shrugged slightly, trying to act chill about it.

"Then…Atsuka-san?" Aoi suggested.

"Okay," she tried to his her smile.

"I spy with my little eyes, a couple of l-o-v-e," Tsubasa chuckled, sitting down.

Satsuki sat down next to him, "Tsu-kun, don't tease people."

"But look at them!" Tsubasa laughed. "Getting all close and personal."

Aoi scooted away a little, looking annoyed, "What do you two want?"

"We're friends, aren't we? We're suppose to ruin touchy moments like this," Tsubasa joked. "Right, Katsuo?"

Katsuo settled down near the end of the table, away from the group of five.

"Katsu, why are you being such a stranger?" Satsuki asked.

Katsuo brushed the hair out of his eyes and tapped his pencil against the paper and then wrote down some lyrics, humming to himself, "_My sweetest love_."

"Katsuo's partner is Aria Jensen," Tsubasa whispered, "She's from France, but she's really fluent in Japanese because she's spent a couple of years here."

"Ooh," Atsuko nodded

"A French romance. How nice," Satsuki sighed.

"I don't need something as trivial as that," Katsuo said, humming under his breath.

"Wait. What topic did you get?" Tsubasa said.

"…First love," Katsuo said.

"First love?" Atsuko smiled, "That sounds nice."

"Who was your first love?" Tsubasa asked Atsuko.

"A-ah? Mine?" Atsuko blushed.

"Oh, so you did have one!" Satsuki exclaimed, "let's hear about it!"

"Well…I never really _knew_ him personally," Atsuko said, her voice getting quieter, "I mean…he's real famous and everything and it was just an accident when I met him…I tripped and he caught me. He was all wrapped up in a disguise and everything, but I still recognized him."

"So it's a star? Is it someone from STARISH?" Tsubasa smiled.

"Or HEAVENS?" Satsuki suggested.

"No, no," Atsuko shook her head.

"It's obviously TAIKI," Aoi said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"How do you know?" Tsubasa asked.

"When Taiki came over to us during the barbecue, Atsuko-san didn't stop staring at him, even though she didn't say anything. No one would be able to see in such a dim light unless you stood or sat next to her, which I did," Aoi shrugged, "And then during his concert, you could see the obvious admiration in Atsuko-san's eyes."

"Wait, hold up. Why are you always watching her?" Ryouta asked, settling down beside Tsubasa.

"I'm not. You lot's pushing and shoving always makes me end up next to her or behind her," Aoi rolled his eyes, then directed his and Atsuko's attention back on the music score, "And if you'd please change this one a little lower. I can't reach such high notes."

"Excuse me," Tokiya tapped the table, gaining everyone's attention. "Tomorrow is Saturday."

"And?" Aoi asked.

"Well…the President told me to bring you all with me," Tokiya sighed, "when I'm filming my new drama this weekend."

"What? Why?" Satsuki asked.

"Being an idol isn't just singing. You have to dabble in others things too," Tokiya said, "show off your talents, as they say. Since you…seven, technically, stand out to the President so much that he'd tell us to be your mentors, even though you're not in Master's Course yet, then it's a given you'll be tagging along to some of these…deals. An opportunity to learn from a pro."

"So, I get to come too?" Atsuko asked.

"Take it as a break," Tokiya smiled, "You all need it, after such a hectic first week."

"This is frivolous," Katsuo mumbled.

Tokiya picked up Katsuo's lyric notebook and his pencil and music player, "Confiscated."

"Wait, what?" Katsuo glared up at him.

"Until tomorrow," Tokiya said. "Take a break. That's also part of being a future idol. I expect to see you all awake by twelve so we can catch lunch and then go quickly. You'll be living my life for tomorrow. Bye."

Once he left, Atsuko sighed, "Ichinose-sempai is so cool."

"Yeah," Ryouta nodded in appreciation.

"This is stupid," Katsuo grumbled. "Confiscate my music player and my lyrics. How does he expect me to sleep tonight?"

"Katsuo always listens to his music and writes poetry before he can sleep," Ryouta informed the other five.

"Suzuki-san," Atsuko started, but then trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"I'll just take some sleeping pills tonight," Katsuo mumbled to himself, "Stupid habit anyway. Don't need it. Better off without it."

"Wish me luck tonight," Ryouta sighed.

* * *

"Wow, At-chan, you look cute!" Ryouta said when she came into view.

Atsuko smiled shyly, "Th-thanks. You all don't look too bad yourselves."

Ryouta was wearing regular, baggy Capri pants that had a lot of pockets, and a red, short-sleeved collared shirt over a white v-neck. Katsuo wore a gray blazer, a white v-neck as well, and red skinny jeans along with fingerless gloves and a fedora with a violet strip. Jun wore skinny black jeans, a tight shirt, and a scarf. Tsubasa wore a black muscle shirt underneath a white sleeveless hoodie, along with the same type of pants Ryouta wore, except they were black. Aoi wore a simple white collared shirt under a gray vest, along with jeans. Finally, Satsuki wore a neat, light blue-not sky blue-blazer over a darker blue v-neck that showed off is collar bones.

"Is everyone ready?" came Tokiya's voice.

Tokiya was possible the most flashy of them all, but probably because of his idol-like features and aura. He wore sunglasses, a simple leather jacket, a red crew-neck, and skinny black jeans.

"Are you sure you can walk around like that?" Ryouta asked.

"What do you mean?" Tokiya asked.

"You've starred in a couple movies and STARISH isn't exactly a washed up band," Tsubasa said.

"Same could go to Katsuo," Tokiya nodded in his direction, "He looks like TAIKI."

"I'd rather die before I get recognized as that-"

"Oh my gosh! Is that Ichinose-sama?" screamed a girl.

Tokiya smiled politely as the group of girls came over, asking him for photos and autographs.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go film a drama," Tokiya said.

"Is that the one where you're the son of a really rich company?" one girl recalled.

"Yup," Tokiya replied with a charming smile. "That's the one."

They all giggled and then thanked Tokiya, walking off. The smile melted from Tokiya's face as soon as they turned their backs, "That. That is how you handle fans. Rule number one as an idol: keep a cool head. Oh, the limo is here."

"L-limo?" Atsuko's eyes widened.

Tokiya opened the door, "I don't want to take separate taxis. It would delay us. Come on, get in."

Katsuo took a seat first, furthest from most of them. Atsuko sat between Katsuo and Aoi, and across from Jun. Possible the worst position to be in. Tokiya sat across from Katsuo, and Ryouta and the others filled in the remaining seats. Tokiya closed his eyes and quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Is…Ichinose-sempai sleeping?" Atsuko asked.

Jun nodded quietly.

"He looks…sorta cute," Atsuko giggled.

Tsubasa poked Atsuko and pointed next to her, "Look at the one sitting next to you."

Atsuko glanced over to find Katsuo asleep as well, his head lulling forward and then resting on Atsuko's shoulder. Her face turned a bright pink, the other guys' eyes widened.

"Don't leave me," Katsuo mumbled, his word slurred.

"Who do you think he's talking about?" Ryouta whispered.

"Maybe a lover," Tsubasa shrugged.

"Could be a friend or family member," Jun offered.

Atsuko looked completely uncomfortable until Katsuo started awake a couple minutes later. He stretched and blinked hard, "The first face I wake up to see and it's his. I hate my life so much right now."

"Well, why don't you look next to you? There's a beautiful girl," Jun smiled, taking the opportunity to embarrass Atsuko.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" Katsuo asked Atsuko.

"What?"

"A piece of paper. And a pencil," Katsuo said.

"Um…" Atsuko rummaged through her bag and pulled out a folder and a red mechanical pencil. She tugged out lined paper and handed it to Katsuo.

"No," Tokiya said, his eyes still closed.

Katsuo looked up at Tokiya and glared.

"You're not aloud to write any lyrics until the end of the day," Tokiya said.

"Is there a reason for this?" Katsuo asked harshly.

"There's a reason for everything a mentor does," Tokiya yawned, he stretched and glanced out the window, "We're almost there. Just around this block, I believe."

Katsuo grudgingly handed the pencil and paper back to Atsuko, mussing up his hair in frustration.

When they made it inside, the director beamed at Tokiya, "There's my star! Ooh, are those the kids you were talking about?"

"Director," Tokiya bowed and then stood back up straight, a small smile, "This is Atsuko, a composer, Ryouta, Jun, Aoi, Satsuki, Tsubasa, and Katsuo."

The director did a double take on Katsuo, "Ah-"

"I'm Suzuki Katsuo," he said with the smallest smiles and a bow, "Nice to meet you, Director Kusugawa."

Kusugawa laughed, "Well, aren't you a bright boy?"

"Director, director! There's horrible news!" came a stage manager.

"What is it?" Kusugawa asked, turning over.

"The boy that's suppose to be playing Ichinose-san's character has dropped out," the stage manager said, "it seems he's got the flu and doesn't feel well enough to continue."

"But we can just postpone the show!" Kusugawa said. He turned over to the students, "Can any of you act."

No one spoke, nor rose their hand. Tsubasa piped up, "Katsuo can! He may seem like that, but he was on a variety show once and it was a _riot_."

"He was in a play once too and the play got sold out all three nights because of his acting," Satsuki recalled.

"It wasn't because of my acting. I was just the main character's servant," Katsuo mumbled.

"But you had a soliloquy," Tsubasa said.

"Just acting in a simple play won't exactly prove that I'm a good actor," Katsuo said.

"It doesn't matter! Just join the rehearsal for now," Kurusawa said, "If you're not good then we can call in someone else. Please."

Katsuo looked over at Tokiya, who just simply shrugged, "Do what you want."

Katsuo held out his hand, "Can I have the script?"

Once they had set up the set, the director took his seat and inhaled a deep breath, "This is the scene where your mother has passed away and your brother didn't see her for the last minute. You're angry, your depressed, you want an explanation. Got that, Suzuki-kun?"

"Yes, sir," Katsuo was looking over the script.

Tokiya took a deep breath, standing by the table.

"This is just rehearsal, so it doesn't have to be perfect! Quiet on the set…okay, action!"

There was a pause as Tokiya took his place, sitting at the desk, his back turned against the door. Once Tokiya was set, the director Katsuo the "ok" sign. Katsuo took his time, scanning through the scene's every direction and notes that the previous actor had made and then pushed open the door, letting it slam shut.

Tsubasa and the others watched anxiously. Atsuko, Aoi, and Jun wondered if Katsuo's acting was good enough.

"How was mother's surgery?" Tokiya started.

Katsuo didn't respond. The set was filled with anxiety, but not in the two current actors.

"Misaki," Tokiya's voice rang through the set, filling everyone's ears. "Misaki, why aren't you responding?"

Tokiya turned the chair around to look at Katsuo. Being the only one who could see his expression clearly, he was truly shocked. Katsuo had his head bowed and tiny traces of tears marked his cheek. Tokiya stood up and walked over, grabbing Katsuo by the shoulders, "Misaki, are you alright?"

Katsuo smacked Tokiya's hand away from his shoulder and backed away, his eyes filled with resentment and rage.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to mother?" Tokiya asked, his hands trembling as he got deeper into his character.

"Why didn't you come?" Katsuo asked, his voice cracking here and there as he spoke.

"What happened?" Tokiya urged.

"Mother…she…" Katsuo closed his eyes and took a breath to steady his character's feelings, "she…the surgery failed."

Tokiya's eyes widened. The perfect reaction. Tokiya reached out for Katsuo again, "Misaki…you're not lying to be are you?"

"Ha, yeah," Katsuo shook his head, backing away from Tokiya's outstretched hand, "I would totally lie to you about the death of our mother."

"I'm sorry Misaki-"

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me," Katsuo snapped angrily, tears trailing down his cheeks, "She wanted to see you! _You_! Of all people! Why couldn't you have just picked up your phone? Were you too busy spending time doing business? Is that it?"

"Misaki-"

" 'Family is most important'," Katsuo said, "You said that yourself, didn't you? Yet…yet you ignored the most important call…"

"Listen, Misaki-"

"No," Katsuo said, he turned, glanced at his script to make sure he had the next part, and gripped the door handle, "No."

"Misaki, where are you goig?" Tokiya asked, grabbing hold of Katsuo's hand and then accidentally causing the script to drop.

Katsuo didn't make a move to pick it up though. Instead, he flung Tokiya away from him once more and said, "I'm leaving," and then, with that, Katsuo opened the door and closed it with a bang. The camera panned over to him, one on Tokiya's troubled and pained expression, and the other just as Katsuo walked away, turning the corner and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"And cut!" Kurusawa said after a suspenseful two minutes."

Katsuo emerged from the other side of the set, his eyes raw and red. Tokiya walked over and looked Katsuo in the eyes.

"What?" Katsuo mumbled, wiping away the tears quickly, "Stop looking at me like that. I was acting."

"And you did a good job," Tokiya said with a small smile.

Katsuo looked up, "Really?"

"Of course," Tokiya nodded, "any actor who can put that much emotion into it, is a good actor."

"Suzuki-kun, would you please take the part?" Kurusawa asked, handing Katsuo a fresh script.

"I'm still a student," Katsuo said.

"I'm sure Shining wouldn't mind," Tokiya said.

The largest grin appeared on Katsuo's face. He bowed deeply, "Thank you for the chance!"

* * *

"Suzuki-san sure seemed happy," Atsuko smiled.

"I've never seen him smile before," Aoi agreed.

The two of them were in the library, finishing up the song before recording on Sunday.

"What do you think of these lyrics?" Aoi handed the sheet to Atsuko.

"They're…wow!" Atsuko grinned, "They're really nice. Who are you thinking about?"

Aoi turned his attention back to the paper, but his ears were slightly red, "Someone who really inspired me to be here…she…she opened a new doorway for me in the music world. Showed me the warmth it could bring to others."

Atsuko smiled, "It must be nice to love someone. Hey! Was she your first love?"

"…Was and still is, actually," Aoi nodded.

Atsuko gasped and brought her voice down, "Does she go to this school?"

"It-It doesn't matter," Aoi said quickly, "We can't have romance here and I don't want to risk getting expelled or…having her expelled. She's really talented, so I wouldn't want that to happen."

"Aw! That's so sweet," Atsuko giggled, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Right. Thank you," Aoi nodded.

"But…does she know you like her?" Atsuko asked curiously.

"I doubt it…or she probably wouldn't talk to me," Aoi smiled slightly.

"Oh, I wouldn't think that. You're charming and handsome. I wouldn't understand why no one would be flattered for you to like them," Atsuko said.

Aoi rolled his eyes, "Okay."

Atsuko handed Aoi the music score, "I finished it."

"I'll turn it into Ringo-sensei before I go to sleep tonight," Aoi said, "Thank you, Atsuko-chan."

"No problem, it was my pleasure to work with you!" Atsuko said, flushed.

"No…really. It was mine. You write really great music," Aoi said with a smile and then left.

Atsuko stretched and got up, ready to retire and wait for Aoi's song to be set to music tomorrow.

* * *

"This song should be interesting," Ren said to the others with a small smile. "He stayed up all night to finish it."

"Wow," Otoya whistled. "That's dedication."

"Masato Aoi," Ringo said with a happy spark in his voice.

"_My secret love_," Aoi started, the jazz instruments started in the back.

"Jazz," Masato mumbled, sounding surprised.

"Secret love," Cecil repeated, perplexed.

"_The sunlight streams in, waking me up, but my only reason for being here is you_," Aoi sang.

"Is this a love confession?" Otoya said, his mouth falling into an O.

"Depends on if he says the lucky lady's name," Ren said. "He's not dumb enough for that."

"It's obvious who he likes," came Katsuo's voice from the piano.

STARISH jumped, even Tokiya and Masato. They hadn't noticed Katsuo there when they had walked in. It was like he magically appeared.

"W-when did you get here?" Syo asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I've been here," Katsuo answered. "I was practicing piano."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Natsuki asked, still pale from the scare.

"Didn't see why should," Katsuo shrugged.

"Who does Aoi-kun like?" Haruka asked, completely casting away things from before.

"…Sasaki," Katsuo said. "When we were talking about first loves, Aoi was talking about how it was obvious Sasaki like…TAIKI because she kept giving him googly eyes. The only reason he'd know is if he were always close to her, which he admitted he always was. It could have been a slip of a tongue, but I don't know."

"You know what, Katsu-kun?" Natsuki said after a long moment of silence, in which Aoi's serenading words filled the room.

"Yes, Natsuki-sempai?" Katsuo turned towards Natsuki.

"Those are the most words we've ever heard you say," Syo said, Natsuki nodded.

"Besides in that drama," Otoya said. "Good job, by the way. You didn't come off as an actor since you don't talk much."

"I didn't do that well," Katsuo said. "I was too stiff."

They looked Tokiya for any words of encouragement, but he didn't say anything.

"_You're my inspiration, my most loved_," Aoi said, then took a deep breath and finished, "_my first love_."

"Katsuo, have you don't your recording yet?" Tokiya asked.

Katsuo nodded, "The little stunt I pulled with TAIKI was part of the assessment. "Surprise" was my topic."

"You got the assignment before anyone else," Otoya noticed.

"I asked for it," Katsuo said with a shrug.

Haruka glanced over and noticed a small smile on Tokiya. He looked her way and she quickly averted her gaze, awkwardly.

"That was great, Aoi-san," Atsuko said as Aoi opened the door.

"Not exactly my best," Aoi said, though he looked pleased to have gotten a complement from Atsuko.

"Who's up next?" Natsuki asked excitedly.

"Jun," Aoi said, he sounded slightly nervous.

"I heard Ryuya-san complaining to Rin-chan that if Jun didn't come this time, then he'd have to push him down to A class," Otoya mumbled.

Katsuo rolled his eyes, "It's Jun. Of course he's going to pull through. Especially with a bet on the line."

"How'd you know-"

"I overheard. It's not my fault you guys didn't notice me walking by," Katsuo said, turning back to the music sitting at the piano, making markings and ignoring everyone's stares.

"Hello," Jun announced into the microphone, tapping it with a small smile, "This is dedicated to all the beautiful princesses out there…and the little kitten."

Atsuko made a squeaking noise and turned a bright pink.

"_You, my one and only,_" Jun took in a deep breath. His English was surprisingly fluent. "_My beautiful, angel."_

"He's actually good at singing," Cecil said.

"Of course," Masato said, "Or else he wouldn't be in S class."

"_Ever since we met on that cold, winter morning, my eyes had been kept on you_," Jun said, a smile on his face as he sung.

"Well, isn't that direct," Aoi noted, glancing over at Atsuko who was a bright red.

"_My blossoming love that I can't hold in anymore. My beautiful, angel of music_."

"His style is similar to yours, Ren," Cecil noted.

"Hmm…" Ren shrugged, "He has good taste instruments. I'll give him that."

The song lasted for two more minutes before closing with a, "_My angel of music._"

Jun came in victoriously a couple minutes later, a small smirk on his face, "Well, Masato?"

"No insults for a week, right? I can do that," Aoi nodded.

"Really?" Jun wrapped his arm Atsuko's shoulders, "What's the punishment if you can't?"

"I'll give up my music player-"

"No, that's too simple," Jun said with a smirk.

STARISH members and Haruka watched the two as they bit back at each other with calm retorts.

"How about your drum set?" Jun said.

"Wh-what?" Otoya gaped, "So that drum set wasn't yours, Jun?"

"No. In fact, the violin and the saxophone are the ones that are mine," Jun replied.

"My drum set?" Aoi gaped at him, glaring, "I wouldn't be able to sleep without-"

"You in or not?" Jun asked. "Don't tell me the son of the Masato Fashion Line is _backing_ out!"

Aoi clenched his fists together, "Fine, but you know what? I won't insult you."

"You won't?" Jun arched his eyebrows.

Aoi bit his lower lip and went to sit with the rest of STARISH, his hands clasped tightly in his lap the rest of the time as Jun said mocking things about Aoi and when he was younger.

By the time Tsubasa had come in, even Katsuo was biting back laughter.

"Feel like breaking yet, Aoi-chan?" Jun asked, mockingly.

Aoi stood up, nearly knocking over the chair, "I'll be going to sleep early tonight, sempai. I hope to see you tomorrow morning. Good night."

"But it's only the afternoon. On a Sunday!" Ren shouted after him, but Aoi had already closed the door.

"So close," Jun mumbled, sighing.

"Why is it you like teasing Aoi-kun so much?" Natsuki asked, genuinely curious.

"Because it's fun," Jun replied with a grin. "When we were younger, he used to be…really old fashion. He went to parties and would always be a wallflower, not even bothering to make conversation to anyone. I got bored once and began to mess with him and started to realize "hey, this guy really needs to loosen up a bit". I taught him how to play the drums once when my parents and his were having a business meeting. Everyone goes through a rebellious stage, but I sort of guided him in to that one. He began to not show up at parties, but when he did he always had music plugged in his ears and always wore regular clothing that wasn't formal at all. Just simple, but still fairly stylish, things. A couple years ago, that sort of behavior stopped. I'm not quite sure why though. He began to ignore me more and I began to want to talk to him more." Jun shrugged, "I guess…I mess with him because…we were childhood rivals in that sense. We both tried to get into each other's hair, even when we don't realize it."

Haruka giggled, "You two are sort of like Jinguji-san and Hijirikawa-san."

"Oh, no," Jun shook his head, "They're much more civilized in the rivalry business. Masato and I though…let's just say we've attended the same schools ever since we were children and we've almost got expelled because of the things we've done to each other."

"I didn't pick Aoi-san to be someone like that," Atsuko said.

"Oh, he's not. Only around me," Jun threw back his head and laughed.

Everyone in the room thought the same thing. This guy was a little bit like Ren.

Jun's phone vibrated, "Excuse me, I have a meeting a few of my sweet angels."

"Wait, Miyajima-" Masato sighed as the door shut close. "I don't really like him."

"I wonder why," Cecil mumbled to himself, looking over at Ren.

"What was that, Cecil?" Otoya asked.

"Nothing," Cecil shrugged, looking away.

"I did horrible!" Satsuki groaned, coming in through the door.

"Did something happen?" Tsubasa asked as Satsuki pulled Tsubasa into a tight hug, burying his head into his shoulder.

"I started to get nervous and I couldn't think straight and I fumbled and then Ringo-sensei told me to try again tomorrow," Satsuki sighed.

"Did you try the glasses trick?" Katsuo asked from the piano, pushing down the keys to the piano with a _plink, plink_.

"It doesn't feel right when I take off my glasses to sing…I don't know why," Satsuki mumbled.

Katsuo leaned against the piano with a _bang_, causing Masato with cringe. "Get contacts."

"No!" Tsubasa burst, "I…I mean…Satsuki looks way better with just glasses, don't you think?"

Katsuo shrugged, "If you say so."

"Right, Atsuko?" Tsubasa said.

"R-right!" Atsuko nodded awkwardly.

Tsubasa began to laugh nervously, causing some of the smarter ones in the room to become suspicious.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay?" Satsuki asked.

"_Perfect_," Tsubasa said, stretching the word, "Fine. Absolutely fine. Don't mind it. Uh…I'm gonna go get some food."

Katsuo rolled his eyes, thinking about how strange Tsubasa was acting, just as Ryouta came through the door, collapsing against Katsuo and making him scoot over.

"Kat-chan!" Ryouta whined.

"K-Kat-chan?" Katsuo cringed. "Wh-what?"

"Carry me," Ryouta said.

"Our dorm is literally _right_ there," Katsuo pointed towards the south.

"Did something bad happen?" Haruka asked, Otoya looking worried.

"This doofus stayed up all night finishing the song and didn't get any sleep at all," Katsuo explained, angrily. "I didn't get any sleep either but you don't see me slothing around."

"What exactly goes on in your dorms during the night," Syo mumbled, "It sounds like neither of you get any sleep."

"Katsu sneaks out during the night," Ryouta replied sleepily.

Katsuo turned a violet, "I-I…Ryouta stays up all night writing songs."

"Where do you go, Katsuo?" Tokiya asked.

"None of your business," Katsuo stood up abruptly, closing the piano and snatching the music from the stand. "I'll be in my dorm."

Ryouta sighed, laying his head against the piano, "I'm so tired…"

* * *

Aoi sat at the lake watching as a bird swooped down to catch it's prey.

"Aoi-san! So this is where you were," Atsuko smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Atsuko-san," Aoi looked over, "Did Jun give up?"

"He said he went to meet some of his precious angels or something," Atsuko shrugged.

Aoi nodded, "That sounds like him."

"Aoi-san…if you don't mind me asking," Atsuko started, "…why do you become an idol?"

Aoi looked over, then shrugged, "I…really liked singing since I was young. Jun taught me how to play drums and the feelings I had for music sort of burst forth. Then…the girl I told you about. She was the one that really inspired me to come to Saotome. And I'm glad I did. I'm learning how to sing better with Jinguji-sempai and I met you."

Atsuko blushed, "Well…thank you."

"For what?" Aoi asked.

"For showing me such wonderful music," Atsuko said. "I never knew that I could compose something so…heated. So, thank you."

"If you really set your mind to it, you'd be able to start anything," Aoi nodded.

"What are you going to do? After you graduate?" Atsuko asked.

"I'm thinking about forming a band," Aoi shrugged, "If I could. My parents…they sort of gave me a time limit on this."

"Well, if you form a band, I'll be your composer! I really want to see what kind of things you'd inspire me to write," Atsuko giggled.

Aoi nodded, quietly watching Atsuko as she laid back, watching the clouds as they flowed by. If he could form a band, then she would definitely be his composer.


	5. Weekend Plans Overload

"_My heart feels like it's about to overflow with these emotions. Unable to say them out loud, I'll write them into a song_!" Ryouta rang a loud chord on his guitar, drawing in the attention of the others walking by the door.

"Ryouta's practicing again," Satsuki said.

"He's real diligent about it, isn't he?" Tsubasa said.

"I see him sneaking out sometimes after school," Jun said, "I wonder where he goes."

"Maybe he goes to vocal classes," Aoi suggested.

"That would be a possible explanation as to why he's improved so much, so quickly," Katsuo mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Just look at him. He's got such…star quality."

"He seems like he's sparkling," Atsuko giggled, agreeing.

"The power of a true idol," Jun said, nodding.

"_I'll express my feelings towards you, in a secret way_," Ryouta said, smiling as he played the guitar, glancing down at the lyrics he wrote.

"Hey, Katsu-kun," Jun nudged Katsuo, "Didn't you say that Ryouta stays up late?"

"Sometimes," Katsuo shrugged. "When I get back from my part-time job he's still awake."

"What do you work at anyway? A 24 hour resturant?" Satsuki said jokingly.

"Yeah…just a little," Katsuo said awkwardly.

"_Days might seem dull, but with you by my side, my vision brightens_."

"What are you all staring at?" came a voice close behind them.

They all jumped, pushing open the door a little more than meant to as Ryouta wrapped up his song. He turned around, finding everyone watching him, "Oh, hey guys!"

Otoya smiled, "Spying isn't a very good hobby."

"We weren't spying," Aoi said defensively. "We just happened to pass by and wanted to know what Ryouta was doing."

"But we didn't want to interrupt him," Tsubasa added hastily.

Otoya crossed his arms and laughed, "I'm just joking with you all! Don't take it too seriously, alright?"

"I never can take you seriously, Ittoki-sempai," Katsuo said, "so you don't have to tell me not to."

They laughed, except for Otoya who looked slightly troubled.

"He's just joking, Otoya," Tokiya said, walking in. "Katsuo, I have to talk to you about the drama. You got the script for the episode right?"

Katsuo looked uncomfortable, which didn't happen very often.

"You're okay with it right?" Tokiya said. "I can tell the director to change that scene if you-"

"No. It's fine," Katsuo waved it off, "I just…I'll just…prepare."

Katsuo rushed out as Tokiya asked, "How do you prepare for a kiss?"

"A kiss?!" Tsubasa gasped.

Tokiya sighed, "There's one scene where Misaki has to kiss a classmate of his who has a crush on his older brother. You know, one of those "on a whim" type of scenes. The girl doesn't know this, but the director planned it. He said it could be an embrace as well, but Katsuo said he could handle it and…through the way he's treating it right now, I don't think he can."

"Are we suppose to give him a girl to kiss?" Jun said. "What's the scene like?"

"They're sitting by the ocean and she's crying on his shoulder," Tokiya mumbled, "The cheesy ones you would usually see."

"Well, we always have At-chan!" Tsubasa joked.

"Wh-what?!" Atsuko look alarmed.

"He's just joking, Atsuko-san," Aoi said quickly, really hoping that Tsubasa was just joking around.

"Of course," Tsubasa laughed.

"We could help him over come this…nervousness by helping him rehearse a few times," Satsuki offered.

"Are you volunteering to be the girl?" Ryouta joked.

"Me? No! I'm way too tall for that," Satsuki said.

Otoya laughed, "I remember when Tokiya had to dress like a girl to help-"

"I asked you to never speak of that," Tokiya interrupted quickly.

"I could," Tsubasa offered, "I may not look it, but I can actually make a pretty cute girl."

"Uhh…the truth is," Ryouta said, "You already look like a girl."

Tsubasa blew a kiss in Ryouta's direction, "It's part of the cute factor."

"I understand that you all want to help Katsuo," Tokiya said, "But I'm not really sure if talking to him about it will really change anything. If he really wants his first kiss to be with that girl, then let it be."

"I think you should just tell the director to change it to a hug," Aoi said, "Kissing is just too…"

"Especially if it's his first kiss," Jun said, "A first kiss should be something special. Built up by the intensity of two pure souls, reaching a peak and then letting those feelings come out in a passionate expression of love."

Otoya and Tokiya looked at him as if he were speaking an alien language.

"If you ask Jinguji-sempai then you'll realize what I am speaking of," Jun said with a smile.

"To my knowledge…you know what? Never mind," Aoi said, nearly having to bite his tongue.

Jun smiled in his direction.

Atsuko wandered off, not saying a word to the other guys. She was wondering if she could actually help Katsuo to over come his problem. If it was his first kiss though, she wouldn't be sure what to do, especially since she didn't know Katsuo that well. He had been starting to talk more to the others, but always seemed to avoid her for whatever reason. Had she said something wrong? She blushed at the fact that Katsuo was really looked like someone she had liked when she was younger.

She glanced out the window to find Katsuo leaning against the bridge, headphones covering his ears as he stared down at his own reflection with a troubled expression. Atsuko ran down and then, after catching her breath, walked over to Katsuo.

"Suzuki-kun?" she tapped him on the shoulder.

Katsuo pulled his headphones from his ears and turned down the music, "At…Atsuko, was it?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I was…wondering if you're okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Katsuo asked, casually scrolling through his play list.

"Ichinose-sempai told us about the…scene," Atsuko said awkwardly. "Everyone's wondering if you needed some help maybe?"

"It's fine. Tell them not to waste their time," Katsuo shrugged.

Atsuko watched Katsuo carefully. He turned over and rolled his eyes, "It's not going to be my first kiss."

"Oh, okay," Atsuko nodded.

Katsuo hesitated before he spoke, "Well…it's just I don't know this girl and the director wants me to suddenly _kiss_ her. She'd probably punch me or slap me or something."

"I-I don't think so," Atsuko said, quickly, "I mean, she might get a little angry, but if you keep the mood and say your lines, I'm sure that maybe she'll…understand and maybe think it was a typo that that part had been left out? I mean, if I were you, I'd play it safe and just hug her…but! I mean, you know what you want most so…sorry, am I making this more complicated?"

Atsuko glanced up, an amused smile flashed past Katsuo's face, "No. No, it's fine. I sort of understand what you're saying, I suppose."

"Because, it's just a whim, right?" Atsuko said awkwardly.

"Well, you tell me," Katsuo took Atsuko by the hand, "We can try out that scene. If I don't feel like kissing you by the time we finished, then I'll change it to a hug."

"But I'm not a professional!" Atsuko protested.

"Doesn't matter. I just want to know if I can kiss a girl that I don't know at all," Katsuo shrugged, bringing her to the lake. Katsuo sat down at the gazebo, Atsuko nervously taking a seat beside him.

"Here's the script," Katsuo said, opening the script and creasing it slightly and then handing it to Atsuko. "You don't have to do the stage directions if you don't want."

"Don't you need the script?" Atsuko asked.

"I've been reading it tons lately," Katsuo said. "This is the only important scene I have in this episode too, so I've memorized all the lines already."

Atsuko scanned the script. This scene was so heated with emotion.

"So, the girl is my character's childhood friend," Katsuo explains, "she was saved by my brother, the character Tokiya plays, from getting run over by a car, I think. Then she falls in love with Tokiya's character and then he tells her that he only saved her because she was in danger, not because he loves her. She gets heart broken and then calls Misaki out for a talk. He comforts her and says reassuring words."

"You make it sound so simple," Atsuko said, glancing at the script and all the different stage directions.

"Should be, right?" Katsuo shrugged. "I don't know. People on set say that I'm completely different from the character I play, so that might be why. I just don't get why Misaki is so wishy-washy."

"Uh…right," Atsuko nodded, not really sure if she should agree, seeing as she found Misaki a refreshing change from Katsuo's usually cold demenor.

"You can start from here," Katsuo said, accidentally brushing his hand over hers, "Oh sorry."

"No, it's fine," Atsuko said. "So, you want me to just…whine?"

Katsuo nodded, "Whine until I grab your shoulders, then stop whining."

"O-okay," Atsuko said.

She did as she was instructed, wondering if she was doing alright. She would glance over at Katsuo from time to time and found that his expression change from what he was usually like. He looked worried, as if he really cared about her fake problems. Suddenly, Katsuo grabbed Atsuko's shoulders, turning her to face him.

"You deserve better than my brother," Katsuo said, his voice soft, as was his eyes.

Atsuko's heart pounded against her chest, "E-excuse me?"

"He's a lying man," Katsuo said, averting his eyes, "I don't want you to be with him, even if he wanted it."

"Misaki, what do you mean?" Atsuko asked, her heart did a flop. It felt really real, acting with Katsuo. Like he actually meant every word he was saying.

"I mean," Katsuo tilted Atsuko's chin back towards him, his face only an inch or two away from hers, "I've loved you since we were children."

Katsuo closed his eyes, leaning in for a kiss and then stopped, opened eyes and let out a sigh, "Doesn't seem to be enough…maybe I was right. I probably can't just kiss random girls."

"Y-yeah. That'd be a bad thing to say about your character if you could," Atsuko turned her head away, her face flushed red to the tips of her ears. "Um…so, good luck with the part, I guess-"

"Could you try, just once more?" Katsuo said.

"What?" Atsuko didn't turn to face him.

"A hug this time," Katsuo said. "I need to practice that at least."

Atsuko nodded as her heart rate slowed down. She turned back to Katsuo and recited the lines again. This time, Katsuo pulled her into a tight embrace and spoke into her hair, saying his lines softly and sweetly. Atsuko felt as stiff as a board the whole time, awkwardly saying the lines and trying to tell her heart to stop pounding so fast, realizing the reason behind this was due to the fact that Katsuo looked so much like _him_.

Katsuo pulled away, "I've loved you since we were children," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and pulled away, returning to his normal self, "How was that?"

"I don't think Atsuko's heart can handle anymore," Tsubasa said, from behind the bushes.

"Ts-Tsu-kun," Atsuko flushed harder.

"Hmm…thank you, Atsuko," Katsuo said. "You really helped me realize something."

"I-I did?" Atsuko asked, watching hesitantly as Katsuo stood up.

He grinned slyly, "I can only act like I love someone when that person is cute."

Katsuo leaned down and gave Atsuko a quick kiss on the lips and then walked off, going over the script in his hand and pulling the headphones back over his ears.

Tsubasa jumped over the railing of the gazebo and took his seat where Katsuo had sat, "He's always like that. He's actually a really nice guy though when you get to know him. At-chan, you okay?"

"I hadn't realized Suzuki-san was like that," Atsuko said.

"Hmm? Yeah, he's quite demanding, isn't he?" Tsubasa sighed, "I feel bad for his future girlfriend. You know, if he gets one. You okay, At-chan? Is your heart burning up from the acting?"

"Tsu-kun," Atsuko glanced over, then quickly looked away.

Tsubasa laughed, "I'm just joking, don't worry about it too much. Though…Katsuo usually has good reason to treat a girl nicely. Maybe he wants something from you."

"Is Suzuki-san really that type of person?" Atsuko asked.

"His personality seems to change and evolve on a daily basis," Tsubasa shrugged, "I can never really tell what he's thinking, even though I've known him for ten years. Though, it might be part of his acting exercises."

"Doesn't that just mean he distances himself from others?" Atsuko said.

"I guess," Tsubasa shrugged again, "Like I said, I can't really figure out Katsuo. Except for his past. If you can get him to open up to you, then you're the one."

"The one?"

"The one that he likes," Tsubasa winked.

"Tsu-"

"Just teasing, just teasing," Tsubasa laughed. "Anyway, I'm gonna go back inside now. You have fun…reminiscing over those memories."

"Tsu-kun!" Atsuko called out angrily as Tsubasa bounded off, laughing.

* * *

Atsuko stretched, trying to reach for a book that was just a little out of reach, "Almost…there!"

A hand reached up and pulled down the book she had her sights on, "This one, right?"

Atsuko turned around, surprised to see Katsuo there. He held the book out for her, "Here."

"Thanks," Atsuko nodded. "So…how did the episode go?"

"I ended up just hugging her. Human rights and stuff, you know?" Katsuo shrugged, "She seemed to react correctly on the first take, so the element of surprise was taken away from it. All in all, it turned out fine, I guess."

Katsuo looked down at her, "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"No…it's just you look like someone I knew," Atsuko shrugged.

"You mean, TAIKI?" Katsuo asked.

"Huh? No, no, no, though I do like his music and he is funny," Atsuko shrugged. "But when I was younger, I lived in the countryside during the summer with my grandma and then in the city during school years with my aunt and uncle. There was a boy that I really looked forward to seeing each summer but it turned out he only saw me as a friend. I was sort of embarrassed, but I got over it eventually. You look like him, sort of, so…You know what? Forget it. I'm just babbling to myself."

"Forget it?" Katsuo arched his eyebrows, "How could I forget such a strange story?"

Strange, Atsuko thought to herself.

"So, you're saying I look like someone you used to like?" Katsuo said.

"Well, the hair style and sort of your facial structure," Atsuko shrugged, "You don't have to mind so much though. I've gotten over him."

Katsuo eyed Atsuko intently.

"Plus, you're sort of really different from him," Atsuko said, beginning to walk away.

"Meaning?" Katsuo questioned.

"You're charming in a gentleman sort of way, you know when to snap back and when not to, and you're really amazing at singing," Atsuko giggled. "You know, I think if we met out of Saotome, you wouldn't even notice me."

"I don't now about that," Katsuo said.

Atsuko thanked Katsuo again for helping her get the book, and then left to read it outside, where music could come easily to her.

"Hey, there you are Atsuko," Tsubasa smiled, coming over with Satsuki behind him.

"Were you looking for me?" Atsuko asked, looking up at them.

"Yeah! We were wondering if you wanted to go to a music museum with us and Syo and Natsuki sempai on Friday," Tsubasa said, a large grin on his face.

"Tsubasa really loves music museums," Satsuki explained with a playful roll of his eyes.

"You'll come, won't you?" Tsubasa said.

"S-sure! Why not? After school, right?" Atsuko said.

Tsubasa nodded, "We'll be back a little after dinner, so we're going out to eat. We'll pay for you if you want?"

"No, it's fine! I just got some money from my aunt and uncle this week," Atsuko said quickly.

"Oh," Tsubasa looked slightly disappointed, then recovered, "Then it's a date! I mean, not really seeing as there's four of us and then you, but-"

"Tsu-kun," Satsuki mumbled.

"Oh, sorry. Am I embarrassing you?" Tsubasa laughed.

"I think you always know when you're embarrassing her," Satsuki gave Atsuko and apologetic smile.

Which led Atsuko to wonder what Satsuki was like. The only times she really talked to him was about music. Anything else and one of them would just walk off after a couple words.

"Well, we'll talk to you later, okay? Syo-sempai said that we had to do "vocal" lessons with him," Tsubasa winked. "We all know that's not going to get anywhere! Later!"

"Okay, bye…" Atsuko waved, then turned back to her work.

There was a rustle of bushes behind her a couple minutes later and then a thud. Atsuko glanced back and saw Aoi. He didn't have his uniform right, his blazer was missing, and his tie was loose. He stood up, panting and sweating.

"Aoi-san?" Atsuko called.

Aoi stood up straight, surprised by the sudden noise. "Atsuko-san what are you doing here?"

"Composing. Why are you coming out of the forest?" Atsuko asked.

"Um…" Aoi cleared his throat.

"And where's your blazer?" Atsuko asked, picking herself up and walking over.

"It's uh…"

"You're hurt!" Atsuko explained, taking Aoi's arm into her hands. There was a scratch from the elbow to around the wrist. It wasn't very deep, but there was dirt mixed in with the blood.

"I tripped," Aoi said awkwardly, "when I was running away from Ren."

"Why were you running from Jinguji-sempai?" Atsuko asked, noting how most of the STARISH students were now calling their mentors by their first names.

"He…was trying to make me wear something," Aoi said. "It wasn't like a girl's outfit or anything, but it was really…flashy and I don't really like it."

"Oh…so you ran away?" Atsuko asked.

"I just don't like those type of clothes that much," Aoi said, embarrassed.

"Well, either way, you should come with me," Atsuko said, picking her things up.

"Wait, where?" Aoi asked, following her.

"My room," Atsuko said.

"Y-your room?"

"I don't share a room with anyone because there are an odd number of female students this year, apparently," Atsuko shrugged. "Don't worry, my room is clean. Plus, there isn't a rule saying you can't some in my room, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Aoi averted his gaze.

Atsuko laughed, "I know you won't do anything to me and I won't do anything to you. I'm just going to clean that nasty wound up. It might get infected."

"Okay," Aoi mumbled.

Atsuko opened the door to her room and told Aoi to sit on her bed. She rummaged through her wardrobe until she could find the first-aid kit. She pulled it out and smiled.

"Wait here, I'm gonna get something to wash that for you," Atsuko said, getting up quickly.

Atsuko came back and noticed that Aoi was going through her CD's.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Aoi said, setting them back down.

"STARISH really are flashy though, aren't they?" Atsuko laughed as she cleaned out Aoi's wound.

"Yeah, but that's part of being an idol, right? Having an aura that would draw people in," Aoi let out a blissful sigh.

"You have that too," Atsuko said.

"What?" Aoi looked over.

"I mean, there's a reason you got accepted to Saotome, right? You have that aura too," Atsuko smiled, wrapping Aoi's arm. "It's not as bright as the ones that STARISH has, but it's still there and it's growing. An atmosphere that draws people in."

Aoi nodded, then said, "What about the others?"

"Hm?" Atsuko looked up.

"Out of everyone that are being mentored by STARISH. Who do you think has the brightest atmosphere, or aura?" Aoi asked.

"As of this moment…I think Suzuki-kun," Atsuko admitted. "Maybe it's because he's acting in a drama, but he seems so professional already. He still has some troubles with his singing though, except that one time on stage. Besides him…it would have to be Ryouta."

"You think so too, huh?" Aoi smiled.

Atsuko nodded, "He's got such a cheerful atmosphere that any one would enjoy being around, even if they're grouchy all the time."

Aoi nodded, "He gets along with everyone."

"Even Suzuki-kun and you," Atsuko giggled.

"But you have that type of atmosphere too," Aoi said, putting his hand on top of Atsuko's, "a warm one and a really accepting one. That's why I like you."

"What?" Atsuko asked, alarmed.

Aoi smiled, something that Atsuko found really rare, "Thank you, Atsuko."

Aoi stood up, "I should probably go get my blazer back from Ren. Before any of the teachers find out."

Aoi opened the door to the balcony.

"Aoi-kun, where are you going?" Atsuko asked.

Aoi looked down and then swung over to a pipe, climbing down. Atsuko gaped. She hadn't realized that Aoi would be so rebellious. She had heard the story Jun had told but…this was ridiculous!

"Aoi-kun, don't hurt yourself!" Atsuko said quickly.

Aoi smiled, dropping down to the ground, "I'll see you later, At-chan."

"At-chan," Atsuko blushed, sliding to the floor. "Even Aoi-kun is calling me At-chan…"

* * *

"At-chan," Jun's voice came from behind. Arms wrapped around Atsuko's waist, pulling her close to a muscular chest, "I've been looking for you, At-chan," he breathed into her ear.

"Miyajima-san," Atsuko blushed. "What are you doing?"

"Just call me Jun," he said, a smile forming on his face. "I was wondering, would you want to be my composer?"

"Wh-what?" Atsuko struggled against Jun's grasp.

"For the project," Jun said. "I wanted to switch it up and look for a composer in another class. From what I heard from Ryouta and Aoi, you're pretty good."

"A-Am I? I'm so sure if I'd say that," Atsuko said as Jun released her and sat down beside her.

"So will you?" Jun said with a smile. "Oh, and I was thinking about taking Masato out shopping. His wardrobe is so…dull."

"I think he likes it that way," Atsuko said, recalling the events from that morning.

"Well, he needs to lighten up a bit. He has good fashion sense, but he doesn't like to try new things," Jun sighed, "Can you come with us? I'm sure if you did, then he would try things on."

"Okay, when?" Atsuko asked.

"Hmm…how does Friday sound to you?" Jun asked.

"I have plans on Friday," Atsuko said. "I was going to go to the music museum with Tsu-kun and Satsuki-san."

"Saturday then?"

"Okay," Atsuko nodded.

Jun kissed her on the cheek with a smile, "It's a date then."

"A d-" Atsuko started to protest, but Jun had already left.

"Ooh, Princess At-chan!" came Ringo's singsong voice. "Are you falling in love?"

"Huh?! Ringo-sensei," Atsuko blushed, "No! Of course not!"

"I saw you with Katsu-kun, Tsu-kun and Satsuki, and then Aoi, and now you're with Jun-kun!" Ringo teased, "And Ryou-kun? He seemed to be more happy since you two have become friends!"

"Ringo-sensei, it's not like that!" Atsuko said defensively.

"Idols are forbidden to love," Ringo said, then lowered his voice so that only Atsuko could hear, "But that doesn't mean that they can't have a crush. You're a composer. It may be forbidden to have romance here, but you can loosen up a little. You're a young, blossoming girl after all."

"Ringo-sensei," Atsuko said, warning in her voice.

"It's just a suggestion," Ringo smiled. "It seems your weekend will be packed though, so I guess I won't bother you!"

"What? Bother me?" Atsuko questioned.

"I was going to ask you to help Haru-chan with something," Ringo waved his hand, "it's fine though. You have fun with the boys, okay?"

Ringo waltzed just as Ryouta sat down, "Ringo-sensei is weird, isn't he? Atsuko, why do you let…red?"

"Huh?" Atsuko glanced over, shaking her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Really?" Ryouta brushed away Atsuko's bangs to check her temperature, "Hm…well, at least you're not sick."

"Yeah," Atsuko nodded.

"So, how've you been lately?" Ryouta asked. "I haven't been able to talk to you much because I've been spending so much time with Otoya-sempai.

"Ooh, it's fine though! It's not like we don't see each other every day," Atsuko smiled.

"I missed talking to you," Ryouta sighed. "You're the only girl that doesn't make a big deal out of us being mentored by STARISH. I'm sure that's why the other guys are so friendly with you."

"Really?" Atsuko asked.

"Oh, besides the fact that you're so charming and cute," Ryouta smiled.

"Thanks," Atsuko giggled.

"Hey, I was wondering," Ryouta's grin grew, "Do you want to go tail Katsuo with me on Sunday?"

"What? Why?" Atsuko said, her eyes widening.

"I think Katsuo might have a girlfriend," Ryouta whispered, "he's always going to the park after he finishes filming. I walked by there a couple of times and saw him there with a lady. He's always got his acoustic with him and everything. It's really weird."

"Why don't you just confront him about it?" Atsuko asked.

"Well, I don't want to disturb him, you know?" Ryouta said. "If you're there with me, I doubt that he'd yell at me much."

"Um…okay," Atsuko agreed awkwardly.

"Great! Sunday it is then!" Ryouta laughed and then sped off to go somewhere else.

Atsuko sighed, pulling out her agenda and filling up her weekend with the plans. She looked at it and let out a more frustrated sigh, "What's with all these guys suddenly?!"


End file.
